


Living Like This

by Titan_Walls



Series: Living Like This (SuperPower AU) [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Google Translate Spanish, Kidnapping, Multi, Not Beta Read, Supervillains, The Blood Gulch Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 40,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_Walls/pseuds/Titan_Walls
Summary: No one wanted them. They only had each other to turn to in this world. So they grouped up and, in their own strange way, turned on the world.
A bank is being robbed by a group of armored men with laser guns. The hero team Freelancer are sent out to take care of the threat. Things go wrong and Superhero Rookie Washington is in trouble.





	1. History of the Super

Back in the early 22nd century, an unknown blast from the cosmos hit the earth. There was mass panics afterwards thanks to the global black outs it caused. It took anywhere from 2 weeks to 10 years for all the power around the world to be restored. It was shortly after all power was back on, that the true effects from the anomaly were seen. Five percent of children born after the disaster were doing things that were impossible.

A two year old lifted a pickup truck one handed… and dropped it on his father. An eight month old floated away, never to be seen again. A five year old ran so fast he broke the sound barrier… causing mass destruction and sending nearly his entire small town to the hospital. The rest went to the morgue. A nine year old, burst into flames, burning down her school in a matter of minutes. She was the only survivor. Those are just a few cases that occurred in the early days of the supers.

It did not take long for laws to be put in place for children that showed strange abilities to be taken from society in order to protect the common man. Then, sometime in the mid-23rd century, scientists discovered a way to pinpoint children with powers without it manifesting. Now they could be taken away as soon as they were born.

The children taken away were put into asylum like institutes. There they were treated as monsters by those that were supposed to help them learn to control their powers. Several of them did not survive the harsh treatments of the asylums they were forced into. Those that managed to survive to adulthood however, fought for better treatment and a chance for their fellow specials to actually live life.

When the early-24th century came, so did new laws. The superchildren finally had their rights. They were still taken from their families at birth for the protection of humanity, but the asylums were no more. Instead they were raised in boarding school like estates, far away from cities and towns. The government figured that those most qualified to help these youths control their powers were those that had to already figure it out themselves, so many of the teachers and caregivers were supers as well. Once a child had complete control over their powers, their families had a choice of having them back or not. The young whose families chose the latter were made to stay at the schools until they reached adulthood.

Now they had freedom as a choice and power in their hands, many held onto the hatred of being abandoned and treated as monsters. These supers turned to a life of crime, destruction, and crazy plots to take over the world. In other words, super villains became very real. With them came something else however. Those that did not agree with the hate and pain the others adopted. Those that believed they were taken away from society were indeed for the best. Those that wanted to protect the people of the world for they were innocent and could not protect themselves. Those that the people referred to as superheroes.

Once the late-24th century hit, superhero teams were seen as celebrities. Many were even backed by the government, others by private organizations, a few were standalone groups that survived on sponsorships and donations, and some fought on their own with no support of any kind, which was quickly made illegal. Being a superhero was a great way for these once unwanted children to be wanted and loved by the masses. That made them blind to the way the world worked. They were controlled and manipulated by the corporate sponsors that did not care about keeping people safe. They were used as advertisement to sell products and little more.

Around the late-25th century, super villains were rare because the pay for being a hero was far greater than they could hope for in a life of crime. With little to no villains left, the heroes were not needed. The greedy corporations didn’t like that however. So they came up with a wicked scheme for the return of the villains. Using psych evaluations to figure which heroes were in it just for the money and fame, and pay them to be the villain instead. The ones that genuinely wanted to save people now had someone to save them from and none the wiser they were technically co-workers.

As time went on several corporations made mistakes and got discovered for these crimes, but not all of them. Hell, not even half. Whenever a villain fights a hero team so many times without going against another team, people now get suspicious. So here we are in the mid-26th century where there are villains for hire, heroes for profit, and… these guys…

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"


	2. Bank Heist: Roof

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

“You ever wonder why we’re here?”

“It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence or, is there really a God... watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night.”

Simmons quietly stared at the man in black and what was supposed to be orange armor.

Grif stared right back at the one in black and maroon.

“What? I meant why are we out here on top of the bank sweating our asses off while the others are inside with air conditioning.”

“Oh, uh… yeah, that really sucks man. But we got the luck of the straw and are stuck on lookout duty.”

“Hell, with my powers I would make a better look out from back at base. I could easily hack the cities security cameras, 911 calls, and any hero transmissions. But out here in person I don’t have any of that stuff. I’m just a guy with a laser gun.”

Grif gave him a shrug. “That might all be true, but eh, we were hired to get all of our asses handed to us by the Freelancers. That includes your scrawny ass nerd. If we actually wanted to get away with robbing the bank, you wouldn’t be here, I would be in the car ready to burn rubber, and Tucker would be look out.”

“That actually does sound like a better chance of actual success.” Simmons let out a sigh. “So, what was all that stuff about God?”

“Uh… hm? Nothing.”

“…You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure you’re sure?”

The two men whipped around, pointing their guns at the man who spoke last. The man in a dark grey, skin tight suit with yellow accents had a hold of their guns and twisted them right from their grips. “If not we can go back to the whole ‘we were hired to get all of our asses handed to us by the Freelancers’ part instead.”

“Fuck.” Simmons hung his head slightly. As he was about to radio Sarge about company the sound of glass shattering and lasers firing came from the building below them.

“Grif! Simmons! What the fuck? You were supposed to warn us when they arrived!” Tucker yelled over the radio.

It was quickly followed by Sarge yelling “Grif! You aren’t dead already; I am going to kill you!”

It was the one in gold armor’s turn to say “Fuck” this time.

“Carolina.” Washington activated his own radio. “We are dealing with villains for hire. The two on the roof said so themselves.”

“You heard him team. Don’t let a single one slip away. We need to find out who hired them before they can tip their employer off.” Carolina called to the rest of the team.

“Copy that Carolina. I already trapped the teal one. Wow, maybe not.” North gentle tone changed to something more along the lines for scared.

“So… uh… superhero dude… you going to kick our asses now or what?” Grif pulled back Washington’s attention. “If you’ve decided not to, that’s fine by me. No pressure.”

“I’ve taken your weapons, you aren’t attacking me, and you aren’t trying to get away. The only thing the two of you have done is stand there and talk. Doing so has given me a good deal of information as well. I bet if you tell me who got you to be villains for hire and who hired you, both of you could actually avoid jail time.”

Simmons and Grif were quiet for a moment as if thinking it over. They weren’t.

“You really think we are villains for hire?” The man in maroon sounded confused.

“…yes?”

“Dude.” Grif shook his head. “You gotta be some sort of rookie if you think we are villains in any way. Look at us. We are in matching uniforms, you took our guns from us with ease, from the sounds coming from below I say our team is losing fast. Not our fault you can’t recognize henchmen.”

“Henchmen?” It is rare for a villain for hire to actually have henchmen. No, they were staff kept around by the real deal. Some nut job that could be seriously dangerous was nearby and his team has no clue. He should have radioed the other Freelancers. He should have demanded to know where their boss is. He should knock these to lowlifes out and hunt down the real threat. Instead he asks “What kind of henchmen are hired to get beat by heroes?”

The two looked at each other as if having a silent conversation before turning back towards Washington. They answered him in unison.

“The Blood Gulch Crew.”

This sent a shiver up his spine. These guys had been in the database as an annoyance for several years. They were something kind of different. They are henchmen for hire. They work for any villain that is in need of a few extra hands. Since their fighting skills aren’t the greatest, only the low threat villains and gangs ever seemed to hire them, so no Freelancers (top tier hero teams) have ever dealt with them before. According to the files on them, each member has a superpower, so finding work isn’t too hard for their small operation. That is not what put the fear in the Freelancer however. No, it is what the rumors say they are best at. The Blood Gulch Crew was best known for standing around and talking, other words bait, distraction, decoy, and Wash is already screwed.

The whole crew robbing the bank was the bait, drawing out the Freelancers.  
These two on the roof the distraction for a smaller group (in this case, just Washington) that came up to deal with them instead of  
The rest inside the bank, the decoy, keeping his team busy and away from the real threat.  
And last, the already screwed. Wash turned around expecting to see some sort of killer death ray that took a long ass time to warm up pointed at his head. Instead he saw a mist of a man coming right at him. He swung one of the laser guns to hit the apparition, but it passed right through him.

In a moment of panic, Washington yelled out “MAINE!” The biggest strongest hero on the team would be useless against someone he can’t touch. It is just instinct for him to call that name when he is in need of help at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture the armor the BGC are wearing is from Reach. Of all the armor they have worn over the years, I think that looks the most... evil.


	3. Heroes, Move Out

“Here’s the game plan people.” Carolina had just returned to them from a quick scouting mission on the bank. “There are two look outs on the roof. They know heroes are coming. Rookie, I want you to deal with them on your own. 479er, keep an eye on him from the sky, help only if needed.”

479er stretched out her big blue wings. “Putting the rookie through his paces I see. No problem.” She had a bit of a smirk.

“They also have two getaway vehicles hidden in an alleyway nearby. York, I need you to take care of those.”

“Got it boss, what do they look like?”

“Like a jeep and a tank had a baby with a walrus. Written on the side in red is Puma and Chupathingy.” That has to be the weirdest description of anything ever said.

York was quiet for a moment as he took in what she said. “…okay…”

“The rest of us are going inside the bank. Each one of the perps is decked out in colorful armor. Yes, that includes the two on the roof Wash.” Washington had started to raise his hand to ask the question. He slowly put it back down.

“One of them is doing something to a vault door. Two are guarding him directly. Another one is standing by the door. The last one was just sitting on a couch relaxing, possibly the ring leader. Maine, rush the two guarding at the vault door, try to separate them a bit.”

She got a grunt of understanding.

“South, after Maines done that, you take the one left at the vault.”

The women in the purple and green skin tight Kevlar cracked her knuckles.

“North, you got doorman duty. I’ll deal with the possible leader myself.  We go in through the windows on my signal. Get in position and make sure the look outs don’t see you. Break.” Carolina was gone in a flash.

York had a smile as he sighed. “Taking the ring leader on her own again.”

“If she didn’t, she wouldn’t be Carolina, would she?” North gave him a pat on the back. “Come on; better get in position before she decides we aren’t moving fast enough. I don’t think I can survive another one of her leg day punishments.”

“I hear you there. See you later North.”

“See you York. Make sure to get a picture of those vehicles to.”

The two heroes laughed as York headed to the street to find the cars and disable them. 479er flew high into the sky, high enough that perspective made her look like a regular bird. North, South, Maine, and Washington stayed to the roof tops, keeping as low as they could, moving into position around the bank.

Wash got to the back of the building, the two lookouts blind spot. Slowly and quietly with the stealth of a cat, he inched his way towards them. As he was about to pounce, the one in maroon and black armor started to talk.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?" The one in the kind of gold armor replied.

He’s in luck, not only did they not notice him, but were even going to do some villain banter without him being in some sort of trap… at least that is what he thought at the time.

A moment after the rookie of the Freelancer Alpha team screamed out for Maine, the ghost like being disappeared into his body. His vision narrowed and he lost control of his body. Inside his mind a sharp single ha rang out in someone else’s voice.

_“Your body belongs to me now Hero.”_ The last word was spat like venom. _“Go ahead and try to struggle, but it takes years of special training to resist possession, let alone to completely undo it."_

"Church, you good in there? Cuz... we kind of have someone as big as Caboose climbing the side of the building to get us." Simmons sounded scared as he quickly backed away from the ledge.

"Yeah, I'm good. This kid has no mental strength." It was not Wash's voice that came out of his mouth. Church stretched in his new body, feeling how the muscles moved. "Hm? Flexibility... really good vision... oh claws. Crap, I'm in mister kitty cat. Well, fuck it. Every villain needs a cat after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters are so short. Short chapters just feel right for this fic though... or at least this part of the fic where I am jumping around to different moments in this one event.


	4. Bank Heist: Inside

The Heroes watched as Washington stealthily approached the lookouts from the rear. If they go too soon, then the two in full body armor would be tipped off something was wrong, but if they move to late, those in the bank will be ready for their entrance. The second the two turned around and Wash had their guns, Carolina gave her signal… which is to use her super speed to just shove her team off the building and through the windows.

Maine growled as he did a roll on the bank floor to right himself, the others doing the same thing. He really hated that this is how they started most missions. Sure he enjoyed fighting the bad guys, but for once he would like to jump into the battle and not pushed or kicked into it. Some sort of laser blasted the wall just above his head, bringing his attention straight to the three men by the closed vault door.

Sarge shot his laser gun into the wall above the hero’s head. Aiming any lower he might have actually hit one of the people that had been lying on the floor a moment ago. _Good, at least some people can follow instructions. Fucking Grif can’t even give a warning the enemy have us surrounded._ He had told all of the ‘hostages’ that the moment the hero team showed up for them to run for it or get caught up in a fire fight they had no reason to die in.

“Grif! Simmons! What the fuck? You were supposed to warn us when they arrived!” Tucker yelled over the radio. He was holding the door open as the civilians made their escape. Once that last one was out, he let it close, but not before a blur of aqua ran in past the man in the aqua armor. His gun was no longer in his hands and unable to understand why.

“Grif! You aren’t dead already; I am going to kill you!” Sarge yelled into the radio after Tucker got no response. He didn’t have time to listen for a response to his own call however as the big man in the white and orange suit charged him. The man in red and black armor fired his laser right in to Maine’s chest, but it did little more then makes him twitch as if someone had only poked him instead of shot him. “ _Ruh_ - _Roh_.”

Maine slammed into Sarge, Lopez, and Donut, smashing them against the vault door.

“Oh wow guys, I can’t remember the last time I was pinned to a wall face first by three guys. It was probably just last weekend at the bar. I did have a lot of cocktails in me that night.” There was a moment of pause from the hero and the two other armored men. Maine snapped out of that and threw his two targets across the room, letting them clatter on the floor. South can definitely keep the pink one. He moved in on Sarge and Lopez ready to punch them as hard as he wants, armor be damned. His body can take hitting metal thanks to his near invulnerability powers.

“Carolina.” Washington called over their radio. “We are dealing with villains for hire. The two on the roof said so themselves.”

“You heard him team. Don’t let a single one slip away. We need to find out who hired them before they can tip their employer off.” Carolina called to the rest of the team.

“Copy that Carolina. I already trapped the teal one. Wow, maybe not.” North gentle tone changed to something more along the lines for scared.

South, who had been standing on the ceiling, dive-bombed the man in pink armor, tackling him to the floor. Donut screamed like a little girl not knowing what just touched him. After a moment of struggling, he managed to get out from under the women.

“That is not very nice of you. For a second I thought a spider touched me. Last time that happened, I almost died in an explosion.” He put a hand on his stuck out hip after he got to his feet.

South pose was nearly the same as the pink guys. “To bad it wasn’t an actual spider then. Would have loved for you to die and dispose of the body at the same time.”

“…You are dark missy. How did I get stuck fighting a girl again? Seriously? One of these days I better get the big, strong, handsome Hero to come give my ass a real pounding… Like that guy over there. Tucker is so lucky.” Donut pointed towards the door at North.

She does not know which part of that made her angrier. Was it the sexist undertone that girls can’t fight as good as guys, or was it the gay innuendo directed at her brother. Wait, no, South figured it out. Both made her mad, but the thing that really made her blood boil was He Thought Her Brother Was a More Worthy Opponent than Her!!! This guy is going to wish he was dead by the time she’s done with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over by the door, the unarmed Tucker tried to take cover behind the couch the big guy in blue was waiting patiently, but bored, on. He was stopped in his tracks however by… well nothing. He just slammed into air by the looks of it. “What the hell?”

“Why do criminals curse so much? Just because you are breaking the law doesn’t mean you should have a potty mouth to.” North smiled down at the man that fell on his rear when he ran into the hero’s force field.

Tucker got back to his feet and gave the air a tap with his foot, hitting something. “…force field?” He glared at the taller man with as much distain has he could, that way the hero can feel it even without being able to see his face.  Behind North, Tucker saw Sarge and Lopez be thrown across the room. He sighed and turned to the blue sitting on the couch.

Carolina was kicking the man in blue armor at a rapid rate, but he just wouldn’t move. After she kicked him for a good 10 seconds straight, he finally said “ow” and he said it with every impact.

“Caboose! It’s play time! That lady is your play date.” Tucker yelled at him. “So be a good boy and play with her.”

“But Church said if I am quiet and stay sitting on the couch he would take me to get an ice cream later. Ops!” Caboose raised his hands to his helmet as if to cover his mouth. “That is not being quiet.”

Carolina took a step back to look at the one called Caboose. _The way he talks… he shouldn’t be with these criminals. Wait! Did he say Church?_ He thought was interrupted by Wash saying that these guys were Villains for Hire. She told her entire team to not let a single one get away.

“Copy that Carolina. I already trapped the teal one. Wow, maybe not.” North gentle tone changed to something more along the lines for scared. Tucker had clenched his right fist, activating his power; a two prong plasma sword appeared from said hand. North had barely dodged the weapon in time to not lose and arm. “Right, Villains have super powers, and yours looks to be quite dangerous.”

“You got that right! This thing here can slice you in two like a hot knife through butter.” Tucker grinned. “Be glad I’m not aiming to kill you Barney.”

“Barney?” North has no clue where that came from, but kind of sounded like an insult.

“Hm? Oh, Barney the Dinosaur is an ancient kid’s show. He’s is purple and green.” Tucker elaborated for the guy. “My son really loves it for some reason.”

_Son?_ North didn’t have time to think more of it. Tucker was swishing his blade at him again. From the style and movements the villain is using, he concludes that he hasn’t had further training then the basic self-defense taught in super schools. Defiantly had no formal training in swordsmanship either. Must have had some pretty neglectful teachers.

“MAINE!” Everyone seemed to pause; looking up to the ceiling where Washington’s scream came from. The hero in white and orange was the first to move again. He slammed Sarge’s head into the floor, cracking his visor even more.

"Suena como el jefe consiguió lo que vino a buscar." Lopez’s head on the counter said something in Spanish that no one understood. It had been punched clean off his robot shoulders sometime in the fight, with his body stumbling around try to find him, though he gave up on leading it to him already as well.

Maine jumped out one of the broken windows heading for the roof to help the rookie. He didn’t care that Carolina said for 479rd to help him if needed. He took care of his two and was the one specifically called for.


	5. Trap Inside

“Guy’s something is seriously wrong with Wash.” Think of the bird, and she will chirp. “He put his back to the enemy for absolutely no reason and is now… I don’t know. I think he is having a seizure. I’m not a doctor! How do I help someone having a seizure?” 479er sounded far more panicked then the rest of the team has ever heard her.

“Everything is going to be okay. I’m sending a page for medical back up. Maine is heading up to deal with those two as well. Keep watching him 9er.” Carolina answered their eyes in the sky. She had stopped fighting the blue armor guy, who was still just sitting there, but was now rubbing the sore spots she had kicked. Instead the leader of the Freelancer team kept an eye on the one in red who is struggling to get on his feet grumbling under his breath as if he was Yosemite Sam.

“Roger that… Wash just stopped moving completely. He is just standing there. Something seems really wrong.”

Maine climbed his way up the side of the building barehanded. Once on the roof, he wasted no time grabbing the two unarmed men by the back of their armor and throwing them over the edge. “Wash?” He looked at his smaller teammate carefully. He sees no signs of a seizure or anything else that could be wrong with him. Wash is even standing. Something must be wrong with 479er’s eyes. “You called?” Something did have to wrong with him though with the way Wash yelled his name a few moments ago.

A smirk spread across Washington’s face as the other drew closer, closer, closer, perfect. Maine was close enough that when a clawed hand struck out at him, he couldn’t back out fast enough. If it wasn’t for him being near invulnerable, this would have been the moment he died. Washington’s claws are sharper than knives and would have completely torn out anyone else’s neck. For Maine however, it was a good scratch that drew blood, but nothing serious.

Wash froze with claws still out stretched from the attack. From the tilt of his mask, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the blood droplets forming on the others neck. “M-Maaaaine.” He voice was strained as if he was being chocked.

_Maine! Maine! Oh god, you bastard! You made me hurt Maine! His blood is under my nails! I swear! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_Huh, you actually do have a bit of resistance in you. Geez, what a pain in the ass. Would have been nice if you just told me we couldn’t actually hurt him. Hm, actually his body might be better suited for my needs then yours._

Maine placed his large hand on Wash’s forehead thinking he might have a fever.

_What! NO!!! Don’t you dare do this to him! Maine already had his mind fucked up once by a telepath. Don’t do that to him again! We… we might not… be able to pull him back again._

If he wasn’t wearing a golden visor over his eyes like the rest of the Freelancers, Maine would have been able to see tears fall from cat slit eyes.

_Hm._ Church took a moment to think this over. Washington could hear the buzzing of the thoughts the villain was having in there currently shared head, but couldn’t make it out. _Taking Maine’s body would be even easier. I could shatter him and just keep it with no issues from him._

_No! No no no no no no no n-“_

_Stop that already! Damn man, calm down. I might not do that._

An entire building formed inside of Wash’s mind. Part of it looked like a grand library. Another section a storage room with shelves stacked with hundreds of boxes. An area had selves of videos and a giant TV to play them on. A zone that was cast in complete darkness that sent a shiver up his spine. The largest spot seemed to be completely empty, waiting for it to still be filled. Last thing here, the thing that did not feel like it belonged in this building, an open door leading to a hall way. A man in light blue scrub stood in front of the hall way looking right at him.

“Welcome to your own head. It is actually really nice in here.” It is the same voice of the guy possessing him. “If you had any mental defense training, you wouldn’t be so surprised to be here now.”

“You bastard!” Wash pounced at the guy, only to faze right though him.

“Yeah, that’s not going to work. In here nothing is actually real. You can touch all of your stuff if you just try to do it, but with me, at your level, there’s no touching. But let’s just ignore all this for right now. I was sick of you screaming at me and not to the closes thing I have to a face, so I triggered you to do this.”

Wash pushed himself back up to his feet. “I am going to kill you.”

Brilliant green eyes rolled at him. “Sorry, but I’m a ghost. I am already dead. Someone beat you to that. It is kind of why I need a body. Now, like I was saying before, I could just hope over to your teammates head and take his much stronger body instead of yours.”

“Don’t you dare touch him!”

Church raised his hands up. “Well that just means I am going to stay in your head. I kind of don’t want someone to go brain dead in order for me to complete my master plans anyways. But if I am going to stay because you don’t want me to take your friend, then we are going to need to set some ground rules.”

“…” Washington did not want to agree with the villain hi-jacking his body, but could see a way out of it right now. “…Like what?”

“For starters, never go down this hallway. It leads to my memory bank. Trust me, none of that shit is pretty. You go in there; it’s your own damn fault for the nightmares.”

“Fine.”

“Second is, don’t hurt the blood gulch crew. They might be idiots, but… well… they are really decent guys. You’ll never meet nicer criminals.”

Wash crossed his arms over his chest. “If you are taking my body, when would I even get a chance to hurt them?”

“Well, taking over a person is really tiring. Soooo… once I get you back to my lair, I will let you be in complete control again so I can rest. Also because I don’t want to do the whole human needs thing again. You’re a big boy; you can feed, sleep, and wipe your own ass by yourself. Plus I can tell you have a daily workout regimen… and I say balls to that shit.”

“So you don’t need to take over all the time… why not just use one of your henchmen when needed instead?”

Church actually chuckled at that. “I tried. I really did. Donut is full of gay innuendo’s that creep me out. Especially the ones about me being inside him so intimately.” He visibly shivered. “Half of Tucker’s head is filled with porn. The other half is stuff about his abomination… oh yeah, another rule, if anyone is going to dispose of his kid, it’s me. I got planes to step on its neck and shoot the thing in the face.”

“…okay?” He doesn’t get what he means by abomination. For now he is just trying to stall, hoping that his teammates in the real world were doing something to save him.

“Caboose’s head is empty compared you others. He recreates people instead of forming memories like us.” Church waved around the room at the books, boxes, and movies. “And every single one of them is just so stupid and annoying, just makes me wish I could die again. Simmons wasn’t so bad, but his power is connected to his own mind, so it is a loss of an asset for me to take him out of commission. With Grif… he drinks and smokes and over eats so his body is a mess. Doesn’t matter that he has the coolest power of all of them, moving around in it just sucks. Sarge… I prefer not to talk about that experience... Last is Lopez. I thought that a robot would have a room like this, but he was built by Sarge… everything built by that guy… well there is no reason for Lopez to be sentient, but he is. With his computer chips he was able to learn how to resist me in a matter of weeks.”

“…One of your henchmen is a sentient robot?”

“Yep… of by the way, this has not been distracting me whatsoever. I’ve actually been distracting you this entire time. You panicked far too easily. So, I have been moving your body to get away aaaaaaaannnnnd there. We got to the route your buddies can’t follow us. Now I need you to stay calm… or you could run out of air.”


	6. Realization

Maine placed his large hand on Wash’s forehead thinking he might have a fever.

If he wasn’t wearing a golden visor over his eyes like the rest of the Freelancers, Maine would have been able to see tears fall from cat slit eyes.

The two stood there unmoving for a full minute, giving Maine time to just look over the younger hero. The way he was holding himself, the way his lips gave an unfamiliar grin, none of it seemed natural on Wash. Whenever he didn’t want contact before, Washington would either just step back or gently nudge him away. This was the first time Maine was ever swatted away with a smack to the arm.

A growl rippled in his chest as realization dawned on Maine. This wasn’t his teammate. These signs are the same from when he lost control over his own actions. He needed to grab him and never let go. To protect him from whoever is trying to use him, to make him do things against his will… like claw his teams throats out. One of these armored morons tried to make Washington Kill Him. Something like that would have broken the rookie’s spirit.

As he tried to get a hold of him, Not Wash used his amazing reflexes to leap back, out of the way, standing precariously on the ledge of the bank. Maine growled again, pure anger directed at whoever is in control.

“Looks like you figured it out. Well, say goodbye to your partner. He’s not coming back.” A voice that does not belong to that body spoke. Church flipped the bigger man off as he took a step back, right off the edge. Maine tried to grab him one more time, but wound up falling off as well.

As soon as Church landed on all fours, he leapt out of the way so the larger being wouldn’t crush him. Maine smacked the pavement a second later.

“Seriously? You had our guns in your hands and just left them behind? I’m feeling really vulnerable out here Church.” Simmons tapped his foot on the sidewalk.

“Oh, shut up. I’m kind of dealing with two fronts right now. Attacking his friend made kit cat hissy. Speaking of friends, where’d your boyfriend go?”

“Grif is not my boyfriend!” Simmons’s voice squeaked and his unseen face went bright red. “He went to get the cars.”

“Good.” Church notices Maine getting back up. “… not good.”

Maine growled, stepping forward, planning on beating these two senseless, just like the one back inside. He has to stop and look up the road though when he hears a strange sound. Some sort of loud music, polka perhaps? A few moments later, a jeep like vehicle rounds the corner hitting him dead on.

“Yeah! How's my bumper taste asshole?! I bet it taste like my sweet revenge. Teach you a lesson about throwing us off a building!” Grif yelled at the hero stuck under his car.

With one of their getaway cars outside, and what Church came here for, he radioed the rest of the Blood Gulch Crew… though since he has the freelancer radio, he had to making it available on all channels. “Guys, move out. I got what I wanted.”


	7. Vs Red & Blue

“No means no!” Donut was on his back with South on top of him. She was trying to force his helmet off so she could cave his face in with her fists.

North has a hold of Tuckers right arm above their heads. For now they are at a standstill. The hero is stronger and has better fighting skills, but the villain is far more deadly. Carolina would help him out, but the force field is keeping her from doing so. Instead she grabbed the robots head right when the hurt red one reached it.

“Look here missy, I’ve never hit a girl before in my life, but I will make an exception this one time if you don’t hand over my compadre right now.”

“And let you detonate some sort of self-destruct? Not a chance old man.”

“Old man?! I’ll have you know I am only 29.”

“Seriously? I can see your grey hair and wrinkles through your broken visor.”

“Alright, you got me… I’m 22.”

Carolina pointed the laser gun she took from the teal guy and pointed it at the one in red. “There is no way in hell you are younger than me.”

“Well, now I want to ask how old you are, but that is an incredibly rude question to ask a lady. I pride myself on being a gentleman, but you are making it difficult.” Sarge had lost his laser gun while being beaten by Maine, but he had another gun on his back. He grabbed it aiming right for the hero. “Now drop your weapon.”

“No, you drop yours.”

“Ha! Sorry, but shot gun with real ammunition beats laser gun I designed set to stun.”

“That might be so, but.” Carolina was behind Sarge in an instant with the laser point blank to the back of his neck. “It doesn’t beat super speed.”

“Huh… well played. You might actually be a worthy opponent. I should have known from the moment I saw your bright red hair, but that blue uniform threw me off. Speaking of dirty blues, Caboose!”

The big blue looked up. “Yes!? I am Caboose!”

“The mean lady is making Donut cry. Why don’t you go help her out?”

Carolina hit Sarge upside the head with Lopez’s head.

“Dagnabit.”

“¿qué he hecho?” Lopez complained.

“I think the mean Church lady is making you cry Red Sargent. Also, Church told me to stay here. Yeah… me and him are going to get ice cream once he has a mouth. It is going to be fun finally getting to eating ice cream with my best friend. I’m going to have blue moon. I like blue.”

“I am not crying.” Sarge sounded like he was holding back. “And if you help the other mean lady, I’ll make sure you get jimmies with it.”

“And a cherry on top?”

“No, because you don’t like cherries.”

“YAY!” Caboose hopped up from the couch, running towards Donut and South. Every foot fall created a crater in the floor.

Carolina went into her zone. To her, she moved at normal speeds while the rest of the world slowed as if moving in molasses.  _If I don’t stop him right now, South and the pink guy will be crushed!_

She slammed Lopez into Sarge again and started his slow way down to the floor. Dropping the Robot’s head, Carolina ran towards the one called Caboose. It is truly lucky that he is putting all of his strength into stepping down instead of propelling forward. This way she has more time to stop him.

First attempt was to trip him, but this ended with Carolina just being pushed out of the way by his strength. Next came a kick to the back of the knee. It caused Caboose to falter slightly, but did not stop his advance. He is already halfway to the two on the floor just starting to turn to look his way. Third try she went at him from the side to throw him off balance. It didn’t have the results she wanted, but it did put him off course slightly. Carolina rammed into the solid block of metal and armor three more times. The slight change in direction was enough. Everything moved at normal speeds again. Sarge smacked the floor, Lopez's head tumbled, and Caboose missed the two and ran right through the wall next to the vault door.

“Carolina.” 479er voice came in over the radio. “Washington attacked Maine.”

“…What? Wash would never do something like that.” It was York that responded.

“Maine threw the two lookouts off the building, approached Wash, and Wash lashed out with his claws.”

“Where are the two lookouts?” Carolina is worried for her teammates, but they can’t let any of them get away.

“…Shit… I only see one of them standing outside the bank doors.”

“Let me guess. You can’t find the gold one?”

“York, how do you know that?”

“He is looking right at me, ranting about how he is orange, not gold… no big deal… other then I have no clue how to disable these vehicles. My flames are doing nothing to them.”


	8. Warthogs

Grif groaned as he rolled over on the pavement. “Simmons, you dead?”

“I am in full power armor. A few stories fall isn’t going to kill me fat ass.” Simmons had already pushed himself back to his feet. He offered a hand to Grif.

“I don’t know. It was Sarge that built these death traps.” Grif didn’t take his hand, slowly got himself back up.

“Speaking of death traps, you should go get the Warthogs. Church got what he wanted and we need to get out of here as fast as we can.”

Grif reached in his pocked pulling out the keys. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll go get them.” Good thing the area had been cleared out since the heroes arrived. Walking down the road back to the alley he parked at would be a pain in the ass if reporters and police were surrounding them like in those old movies. No, thanks to how much more dangerous criminals and heroes alike have gotten over the past two hundred years, the evacuation zone has become much wider. They will just use surveillance cameras and whatever the heroes tell them in order to do a full report later.

“…What? Wash would never do something like that.”

Grif stood at the end of the alley looking at some guy in a skin tight tan suit sitting in the front seat of Chupathingy. “Hey! Get your ass out of there. You’re going to mess up the butt print.”

York lifted his head from below the steering column trying to burn another hole in it to fry the machine. _Armor? Crap, it’s one of the villains… oh hey; he has keys in his hand. No need to destroy when I can just take._

“…Shit… I only see one of them standing outside the bank doors.” 479er continued in his ear.

“Let me guess. You can’t find the gold one?” York smirked.

 “Gold! I am orange! I am not gold! I am not yellow! I am fucking orange!” Grif is flipping the hero off, heading for the other Warthog.

“York, how do you know that?”

“He is looking right at me, ranting about how he is orange, not gold… no big deal… other then I have no clue how to disable these vehicles. My flames are doing nothing to them.”

“York.” Carolina called him. “If you can’t stop the vehicle’s, then stop the driver at all costs!”

“All costs… from me? That could result in the entire city burning to the ground.” He flicked open his lighter and fired a fire ball at Grif who was climbing into the car called Puma.

“We Cannot Let Them Get Away York!” Carolina yelled at him. Super Pissed. “They did something to Wash. No matter what, we got to stop them!”

Grif cursed as he got up off the ground from that surprise range attack. He is mostly fine because of the armor. “Fire, fucking fire! God damn it. You just had to be a fucking fire bitch.”

“I read you Carolina.” York hopped down from the vehicle. “At all costs.” He flicked the lighter again; hands lite up as he approaches the armored one at max intimidation.

“Uh, I don’t get paid enough for this shit.” Grif gave a long sigh as his helmet drooped low.

“Tell you what. Hand over the keys and remove your armor, and I won’t cook you alive.” It has been quite a while since York was last told ‘at all costs’. Actually he has been on support duty since that last time just to avoid any accidents. It is a good thing Freelancer has insurance.

Grif grumbled as he started to remove his gloves and gauntlets. Once off, he threw them into Puma along with the keys. For a moment York thought the other was actually doing what he told him to. He even let the flames surrounding his hands die down, but not out… which means he shouldn’t be feeling a slight chill… and it is getting colder.

“You can only control fire. That’s why you have a lighter. Without that, then you are just a regular-joe?” Grif isn’t removing any more of that ‘orange’ armor.

York can hear a cracking sound. _Crap, should not have told him to remove the armor. It gave him an opening to uncover his power, whatever it could be. What is it? What could it?_ His visor blinked a warning at him. Temperature has dropped 20 degrees (Fahrenheit) in a matter of seconds. _That’s not right. My flames should be making the area warmer… Shit!_ He looked to the ground. That cracking sound is ice spreading out across the asphalt from the villain towards him. _Explains why he was so mad that I have fire powers. Opposite fights can last for days, even weeks._ He increased the flames size fivefold to hold the ice off. “Yeah, but fire still melts ice, sooo… let’s go ahead and not do this.”

“I don’t want to fight you either. Too much work man. I just want to be done with this job already, but You! You won’t let me get in my car, pick up my teammates, go the fuck home, and eat Oreos until I fall asleep!”

“Well, you and your team are holding up a bank and did something to one of my teammates that caused him to attack another one of my teammates.”

“True… well damn. I guess fighting is the only option then.”

“Seems so. Oh, just so you know, tonight while you’re being put in a cell, I am going to be eating Oreos until I fall asleep.”

“Now you just made it personnel!” Grif raised one unprotected arm; icy spikes erupted from the covered ground and buildings around the hero. The flames melted the tips of them quickly, but York was slammed with a sludgy chunk of ice instead of being pierced by it. He stumbled back as another clunk hit him. As he tried to steady himself another, larger chunk of ice slammed him. _How is he doing this so fast? Is he that strong?_ Several more chunks, each bigger then the last, beat his body. York tried to make the fire hotter, but the air is getting colder faster than he can warm it up. The melted ice has drenched his body in water and the temperature of the alley is getting closer to freezing. One hand now is focused on keeping himself dry while the other is fighting off spike after spike.

_I can’t fight back. How am I supposed to stop him if he has me on the defense? This is no opposite fight damn it. Maybe if I could create fire as well as control it… and can make it come anywhere in an area. Shit! He isn’t even using his left hand yet. This is only half of what he’s got!_

“Carolina, I…” He tried to call for help, but in that moment Grif brought his left hand into play. York didn’t see the thin shard of ice coming… and he would never see anything coming from his own left ever again. That entire side of his golden mask shattered, causing even more damage to the left side of his face. York hit the ground with a splash, putting out his flames and soaking his lighter. That did not matter though as he clenched his face in pain. _Don’t scream. Don’t give him that satisfaction. Gotta… stay… calm…_ Tears cascaded down his cheeks, causing the wounds to hurt more. “God Damnit!”

Grif turned to Puma, grabbing his armor, and put it back on. “Told you I didn’t want to fight.” He looked down at the guy trying to be strong. “…Come on. You’re soaked and the temp around here is going to take a bit too warm back up.” He bent down, putting his arms under York’s pits, pulling him to his feet.

“Let go of me.” York panicked. What if they try to do to him what they did to Wash? He struggled to get the big guy to let go, causing more pain to run rampant in his body, starting at his face.

“Hey, calm down. You are going to catch your death if you stay in this alley. I don’t have to help your ass. It would be so much easier to leave you to, at the very least, get pneumonia.” Grif pulled the tan clad hero over to Chupathingy, leaned him against the monster of a car, climbed into it himself, and then hoisted York up into the driver seat. The ice caster even buckled him into the seat before jumping down on the passenger side.

“Now sit still. I’ll have you over at the bank with your team in a minute. After my group gets the fuck out of this, your team can get you to a doctor.”Grif climbed up into Puma.

“I’ll create the path using Puma here. Then send the signal to Chupathingy. The car will drive itself to the new location using the same path. So Don’t Touch Anything!” With that, he drove out of the alley, heading back to the bank.

York chocked on his pain now that he is alone. “Damn it… I failed…” sob “And I can’t even tell them.”

Not long after Chupathingy revved up on its own. “Drive.” A robotic voice said. The Warthog drove without the broken man in the driver seat touching anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grif has Ice Powers... like Church said, his power is the coolest... yep... it was a pun just for himself to enjoy... well him and me.  
> So let's do a run down of powers.
> 
> Church can posses people just like in the series.  
> Caboose is super strong, kind of like in the series.  
> Tucker has a kick ass plasma blade just like in the series.
> 
> Sarge can build extraordinary machines and all have some level of intelligence even without intelligence chips. Like Lopez who is sentient, or the Warthogs that can follow orders... like in the series.  
> Simmons can hack any computer with little to no problem... he did hack Freelancer HQ's computers and deleted the entire Blue Army.  
> Grif's ice power... well in the series he was able to make a snowman in the middle of a hot canyon... plus Hawaiian with ice power sounds funny  
> Donut... I have not revealed yet. That is coming soon. Go ahead and guess though. You might notice the pattern by now.
> 
> Washington is part cat... he loves cats and I blame the Fanfic 'Hero Time' by RenaRoo for putting the idea of Hero Cat Wash in my head. If you haven't read Hero Time, but are reading this... I got to question why?  
> Carolina Super Speed - Speed enhancers in series  
> York Fire control - it all revolves around his lighter. Sure I could of went with super healing, but nah. He has to have the lighter for a good reason.  
> North Force Field - because he has an awesome shield in the series.  
> South Wall Walking - other then the shield the only enhancement she had was grav boots and I did not want her and North to have the same superpower. She can be jealous of his force field  
> Maine Near Invulnerability - he survived a lot of stuff in the series. Pushed out a building, shot a lot including 9 times to the throat, MOI crashing, stabbed with a plasma sword, shotgun blasts to the chest at very close range... the thing that actually killed Meta in the end was drowning... invulnerability does stop lungs filling with water  
> 479er Wings - ...she's the pilot...


	9. Girls Play Too Rough

“He is looking right at me, ranting about how he is orange, not gold… no big deal… other then I have no clue how to disable these vehicles. My flames are doing nothing to them.”

“York.” Carolina didn’t like what she was about to say, but it was the only way. “If you can’t stop the vehicle’s, then stop the driver at all costs!”

“All costs… from me? That could result in the entire city burning to the ground.”

She knows that, she knows that better than anyone else.  The two of them meet when they were teenagers when York was transferred to the same boarding school as her. Carolina has seen what it was like a couple of times when he pushed himself past his limits. The flames no longer followed his orders at that point; they would just grow and spread faster. If York wasn’t careful… he could burn himself to death along with everyone else.

“We Cannot Let Them Get Away York! They did something to Wash. No matter what, we got to stop them!” Carolina trusts that he can block their escape. Trust that her team can take down the enemy. Trust that they will fix Washington. She trusts them… even if they shouldn’t trust her.

There is a moment pause before York replied to her again. “I read you Carolina…. At all costs.”

Carolina let out a sigh hearing his tone. York sounded depressed, but she guessed that is to be expected with these circumstances. On the topic of things that are depressing, a really loud sniffle filled the bank as the big blue one came back in through his hole.

“Girls play too rough.” Caboose rubbed his visor as if to wipe away the tears as he sniffled again. “You made Biscuit, Red Sarge, Lopez, and now Caboose cry. The only one not crying is stupid Tucker.” Sniffle. “Why couldn’t you make him cry instead? He is stupid.”

As if to emphasize his point, South had stopped trying to get the pink helmet off her own opponent. Instead she grabbed hold of the black part above the visor and started slamming him into the floor repeatedly. 

“…Do you want me to make Tucker cry?” Carolina raised a brow as the man nodded.

“Yes… but not too much. If Tucker is still crying when we get back home, Junior will be really sad… and then mad.” Sniffle “Yeeeeaaaaah… when Junior is mad he turns into a vampire.” Sniffle “I do like the cookie and orange juice though.”

_Seriously, how did this guy wind up with super villains? He should be in some sort of special home that could keep him and the world safe from his super strength. Just like children. Wait, did THEY do this to him? Oh God! If they did this, are they going to do it to Wash to? These bastards are going to fuck with his mind to the point he will do whatever they want._

“Alright… I’ll go make this Tucker guy cry to.” Carolina is pretty sure the one in aqua armor is Tucker because he is the only one not crying. “While I do that, you can talk with North. He is a really nice guy and won’t play rough if you don’t. Okay?”

Caboose sniffled as he nodded his head. “Okay mean Church lady.”

_Why does he keep calling me Church? Does he know who I am? York doesn’t even know my last name._

Thinking of York, his voice came over the radio. “Carolina, I…” static. He didn’t end the call, but the connection was lost. That is the only reason there would be static in their ears.

“York? York do you hear me?” Carolina knew that he could not. She had to try though. A few seconds passed with more static. “…York…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just did not want to be written. It was going to be longer, but it kept being difficult with me. *sigh*


	10. Dehumanize

It took some doing, but North managed to get the aqua armored villain on the floor, pinned under him. Tucker’s left arm is pinned against his side, which gave the hero two free hands to keep his right arm down. One hand wrapped around his wrist, squeezing tight so he couldn’t move, the other trying to pry his fingers open. Tucker isn’t sure how, but North had figured out that he has to make a fist to form the two prongs. It didn’t take much longer for the hero’s fingers to be intertwined with the armored ones.

“Damn, cowgirl position and hand holding? You haven’t even told me your name yet, let alone let me buy you dinner.” Tucker grinned under his helmet as his sword disappeared. When all else fails, make lewd comments.

North is kind of ashamed that he is used to comments like that. York has a tendency to make such jokes when drinking. “It’s North Dakota. You can call me North.”

“Your parents must have really hated you. Here I thought Lavernius was bad. Lavernius Tucker, just call me Tucker.” He flexes his fingers the whole time while talking, trying to get his hand free, but damn if North isn’t stronger than he is.

“…Is that your actual name?” North is confused and his voice reflected so.

“Uh, yeah dude. The whole fake name stuff is a conspiracy. Do you honestly have a life outside of being a hero? I didn’t when I gave it a shot. And now I don’t have a life outside of being a henchman either. What is the point of having a secret identity if you never get to use it? I’ll tell you, it’s to dehumanize you. With a ridiculous name like North Dakota, they see you more as an object or a pet instead of a fellow human being. When something happens to you, sure they will be sad for a while… until they replace you with newer, younger North Dakota. As for me, there is only one Lavernius Tucker… well technically two, but Junior is awesome in his own right.”

There was a lot of information that was just thrown at him. _He tried being a hero and is now a henchman. Villains for Hire don’t have henchmen. Staff like that just cuts into their profits... especially other supers. These guys must get paid a pretty penny. That dehumanization stuff is pretty messed up to._ “You’re a henchman? So who is the villain?”

“Oh, that would be Church. He has this whole elaborate ‘I will have me revenge’ scheme that I think he hasn’t really thought through to the end yet. This is just step one.”

“Robbing a bank is step one.”

“Tch, fuck that. Pretending to rob a bank is only part of step one.”

“Carolina, I…” static. He didn’t end the call, but the connection was lost. That is the only reason there would be static in their ears.

“York? York do you hear me? …York…”

North had only been partially listening to what had been said over the radio since he was struggling with a guy with a weapon that could kill him. “Carolina, don’t do anything rash. York can handle himself. I got my target pinned, but I can’t move either. South is in her own little anger filled world right now. You need to stay calm. I got more information on our situation. These are henchman, not villains for hire. They are after something it is not the money in the vault or having us beat them as a publicity stunt. The one behind this is called Church.”

Carolina had been a millisecond away from rushing to York’s location when North spoke up. “Church? None of the ones in here go by that name. So either the one with York, or the one right outside the door, or another we have yet to see.” She looked at Caboose, who was just standing there watching her as he sniffled again. “North, lower you force field.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it.” Her voice was cold and dark.

North did as the leader ordered him to and took down his force field with a shimmer. Carolina stood over the two men now. With a high speed stomp that Tucker couldn’t see, his right shoulder dislocated from his shoulder. “Of Fuckberries! God Dammit! Shit!”

“There, now if he does make the sword again, he can’t use it. North, keep an eye on that one. He won’t do anything if you don’t.” Carolina pointed to Caboose before she was gone. Their leader was standing on the roof just in time to see Maine fall over the edge head first. She ran and reached out to grab him, but he just slipped through her grasp. Carolina knows he will be fine in the long run, but when head meet pavement, he is going to be dazed for a slight moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the stuff I wanted to put in last chapter that just wasn't coming out right found it's home in this chapter. I feel much better now.
> 
> Happy Halloween 


	11. We are the Heroes

North got off of the cursing henchman. “Once medical arrives and you’re in suppressors, they will pop that right back into place for you.” He tried to comfort Tucker, but this seemed to have the opposite effect.

“Fuck that shit.” Tucker gritted out in pain. “Whoever tries putting a suppressor on me is going to get a sword to the face. Not going through that shit again!”

The hero looked at him for a moment, deciding that he is not going to get much more than pained cursing from Tucker now. North gave a quick look to the red armored man on the floor with a robot head saying something in Spanish. Too bad North does not know Spanish. Gaze turned to his twin; still smashing the pink one into the floor, though he no longer looked like he was conscious… or he just gave up on resisting and was just taking it. Now to the tall man in the blue that was just standing there looking at him. North noticed the whole in the wall, so kept his distance from this one. Well at least far enough that he could bring up his force field to stop a charge.

Under his helmet Caboose was smiling at North. “Thank you.”

“…for what?”

“For helping the mean Church lady make stupid Tucker cry.”

“Oh… you’re welcome then. Isn’t he your teammate though?”

Caboose nodded. “Yeah, we are bothers in not red, but he is still stupid and mean, and no team killing is a stupid rule.”

North took a step back after that last part. “Okay… Do you mind telling me why you’re team is pretending to rob a bank?”

“Because if we actually robbed the bank, that would make us the bad guys.” Caboose took a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We’re not the bad guys. We are the heroes.”

“…” North was slightly baffled by this. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but you are working with the bad guys. My team is actually the good guys.”

Caboose looked behind North at Sarge and Lopez, then to Tucker, and finally turned slightly to see Donut. “…You are doing a great job.” Some might think that was sarcasm, but Caboose really means it. “But that just means we are both heroes.” Suddenly he gasped. “I HAVE A GREAT IDEA! We can team up! One big super hero team working together to stop the mean Church man and save the damsel in distress! And We Can Have Cake And Ice Cream Together!”

“A mean church man and a damsel? Who are they?” North can’t tell if this is serious or a weird delusion of this poor guys mind. If it is true, then there is a lady in trouble somewhere that needs help and another bad guy to stop. Before he could get an answer however, all their radios made a strange noise as something came over all channels.

“Guys, move out. I got what I wanted.”

“Church!” Caboose yelled. “Oh My God! Church Is One The Radio! He’s Going To Be A Big Star! Church! Church! Don’t Go Near Any Videos! Videos Kill Radio Stars!” He doesn’t even have his own radio on. Lucky Church.

“Church? You mean like the mean church man?”

Again no answer. Instead Caboose started charging towards the exit… right behind North. The hero had to quickly put up his force field so not to be trampled.

Caboose slammed right into the invisible wall, but did not stop. He pushed the force field and North right into the wall next to the door, with an extra shove they even went through the brick and mortar.

South had dropped the pink guy and got up. “Fucking Hell North!” She said heading for the whole.

“Not… so… fast…” Turns out Donut is not unconscious. He turned over on his side as the hero stopped in her tracks to look back at him. “I’m… haven’t… finished… yet.” His gaze was on the others. Tucker was out the hole Caboose made quickly. Sarge was a bit slower as he grabbed onto Lopez’s body for support, placed the head back on it, and limped his way out.

“You look done to me.” She scuffed at him.

“Let me… blow you…” Donut reached out one hand towards her.

“…WHAT?”

“Away…” He snapped his fingers. Dozens of blue pulsing lights appeared all over the vault door.

“Oh Fuck.”

“Two points you dirty whore!” The vault door was completely and utterly destroyed in the explosion, as well as all the money inside and most of the surrounding bank walls.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am going to Youmacon so I will not be updating until Monday at the soonest. More likely Tuesday. Hopefully no later then Wednesday.
> 
> And yay, Donuts power revealed at last. If you guessed he has Explosion power, congrats, you were right. He blew up Tex 4 times and has a song about blowing you... away.


	12. Communication Issues

“Now I need you to stay calm… or you could run out of air.”

“Run out of air? Where did you put me?”

Church was already going down the hallway to his own mind. The old mahogany door slammed shut behind him. As the room started to fade away, the last thing Wash saw was a name plate on said door. In beautiful cursive and blue ink written was ‘Leonard Alpha Church’.

Washington’s eyes snapped open, searching the small space he is now confined in. The ceiling mere inches from his face, his right side pressed against a cold metal wall, to his left is a large tire, and scattered about is bits of colorful armor. Among the pieces are two helmets. The red one was busted up with a broken visor, and the brown one is kind of dented… and is also staring at him.

Suddenly there was a jerk of the entire container. “Okay… I’m moving. The fact there is a tire and spare gear; I’d say I’m locked in one of the getaway vehicles.” Wash balled up a fist to pound on the ceiling. The echo created didn’t sound right. He hit it several more times, trying to figure out why. After a long drawn out moment, he received a knock in answer.

“You wouldn’t happen to know what is going on would you?” Wash jokingly asked the helmet that felt like it was looking at him.

"Te perdiste mucho mientras estabas en tu propio héroe."

Wash hit his head on the ceiling when the thing spoke.

"Donut voló el banco. Luego hubo una larga y épica persecución. Tu equipo llamó para un segundo equipo para cortarnos. Se produjo un montón de daños colaterales. Es un milagro que nos las arreglamos para llegar al océano intacto. Sarge se las arregló para cambiar su casco y la Iglesia lo consiguió asegurado en el maletero de aire de alguna manera a lo largo del camino. Ahora estamos cruzando con los peces en nuestro camino de regreso a nuestra nueva base."

Wash rubbed the red spot on his forehead while staring at the talking helmet. “No Espanola.”

"... Por supuesto, ya nadie habla español".

The hero laid back to relax in his current prison. There is something going on, on the other side of these walls, and if these guys managed to throw his team off their trail, then he wouldn’t be able to stand whatever it is. “So… are you Lopez?”

“Si.”

“Do you understand English?”

“Si.”

“Can you speak English?”

“No.”

“So we are stuck with Si or No answers.”

"O podríamos quedarnos callados. Tienes que salvar el aire también."

Wash stared at him quietly for a long pause. “Yeah, I didn’t catch any of that.”

Lopez somehow sighed. "Esto va a ser un largo paseo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lopez said a lot this chapter that is kind of important. Here is the long one. The rest is just him complaining. 
> 
> “Donut blew up the bank. Then there was a long and epic car chase. Your team called in for a second team to cut us off. Lots of collateral damage ensued. It is a miracle that we managed to get to the ocean intact. Sarge managed to switch out his helmet and Church got you secured in the air tight trunk somehow along the way. Now we are cruising with the fishes on our way back to our new base.”
> 
>  
> 
> I had some issues with trying to write this and also the car chase was just to epic for my skill level to write. So I decided to leave it up to your imaginations and just know that the second team that got called in to help was Freelancer Gamma team made up of Wyoming, Florida, C.T, and Georgia.


	13. Underground Garage of the Secret Lair

All members of the Blood Gulch Crew stood around the warthogs, weapons in hand.

“Grif, open the trunk.” Sarge ordered.

“Why do I have to do it?”

“Because numb nuts, if he lashes out, there is a chance he will kill you.”

“…Again, why do I have to do it? Make Donut do it.”

“Ooooh no. You can’t get me anywhere near that pussy.” Donut took a step back as he said that.

“Dear lord Donut. Why did you have to say it like that?” Simmons groaned.

Grif sighed. “How about we get Caboose to do it?”

“That is a terrible idea. If he thinks our guest is Church, he might hug him to death. Then we would have gone through all that for nothing. Now just go open the latch dirt bag.” Sarge turned his shot gun on the Hawaiian.

“You guys are a bunch of wusses.” Tucker shook his head. “I’ll do it.”

“Fine, but I am not popping your shoulder back in again if he does pounce.” Sarge grumbled as he aimed his preferred firearm back at the Warthogs.

Tucker rolled his eyes. “Didn’t think you would do it the first time honestly.”

The oldest member of the crew that thinks he is the leader but really isn’t, chuckled at that. “I just wanted to make you cry in front of the kiddo and it be for your own good.”

“You are seriously sadistic. I am kind of glad your attempt at being a super villain was foiled long ago.” Tucker said as he hopped on the tire of Puma and reached to the latch on the bed.

“It wasn’t that long ago! I am still in my prime!”

Tucker ignored the old man for now. He instead paused in his actions to remove his helmet. It might make the hero feel more relaxed if the first thing he sees his handsome face instead of a helmet of the people who essentially that kidnapped him.

He turned the latched and the air seal gave a hiss. Tucker was ready for a fight, for the hero to lash out, to try and escape, to be punched in his pretty face. He was ready for all of that, but he was not ready to find the blonde laying in the storage space unmoving. “OH FUCKBERRIES!”

"Se desmayó hace 127 segundos. Traté de mantener la calma hablando conmigo y se quedó sin aire por eso.

“Now is not the time for jokes Lopez!” Tucker moved the spare tire out of the way quickly, making room for what he had to do next.

"Los odio a todos."

Two hands placed in the center of Wash’s chest, pumping about 30 times before stopping. A gentle hand to the forehead to tip it back, opening the airways. Chapped lips meet soft ones as breath is given. Two breaths, each about a second long, then Tucker is back to working that chiseled chest. He repeated the process once more before it dawned on him that the skin tight suit was hindering the hero’s breathing. Pulling the collar up, Tucker used his plasma sword to slice open the suit. He pushed the Kevlar aside and went back to performing CPR.

Now with the restriction gone, Washington breath returned to him on the next intake. He coughed into the mouth that is opened against his own. Tucker quickly sat back coughing as well.

“Damn.” He grinned as the hero sat up wiping his mouth. “Just call me prince charming, because my kiss just woke the dead.”

Grif loudly booed him from across the room.

“I reluctantly agree with Grif on this one. That was terrible.” Sarge grumbled.

“Yeah. Even I think it was lame.” Simmons shook his head.

“Awww, come on guys. I thought it was romantic.” Donut had propped his elbows on the side of Puma and rested his face on his fists during the CPR.

“CPR is not romantic. It is lifesaving.” Tucker swatted at the man in lightish-red but never touched him.

“And lifesaving isn’t romantic?” Donut tilted his head.

“No. If it was I would have been all over you fucks long ago.”

“Oh please. Back then you were in no condition to even move, let alone got all over us.” Donut laughed at the man in aqua.

Washington slowly got his breathing back under control after that close call. _I have been kidnapped and nearly died. No clue where I am and surrounded by the enemy… that seem like a bunch of morons. How did they manage to get away from Freelancer Alpha?_

Tucker hopped over the side of Puma. “All right mister hero. Let’s go find you some clothes.”

“Why would we do that? I think he looks good how he is.” Donut pouted under his helmet.

“Because it is too damn cold to go around shirtless… plus that rip is just going to continue. It won’t take long for him to be in nothing more than his underwear.”

“I’m not wearing underwear.” As soon as it left his mouth, Wash regretted it. Suddenly there were a lot of eyes on him. Thank goodness he is still sitting in the vehicles compartment; otherwise all those eyes would be on his junk or ass. _Okay, I don’t care how much York says it is more efficient to fight in commando. I am never free balling again. I’ll risk the mid battle wedgie._

“…Really son?” Sarge lowered his shotgun. “The first thing you say after being kidnapped by the enemy… is that you are on the verge of being naked?”

 Wash hung his head. “Apparently so. I’ve never been kidnapped before.”

“Well, try not to make a habit of it. Your next kidnappers might take it as an invitation.”

“Wait?” Donut sounded disappointed. “It wasn’t?” He already had his helmet and one arm worth of armor off. “Oh man. I was looking forward to a naked slumber party.”

“Sounded like an invitation to me.” Tucker is laughing.

“You would know.” Grif said quietly, but everyone still heard him.

Tucker stopped laughing. “Simmons, you should keep your boyfriend in check.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? He is not my boyfriend.” The super hacker’s voice spiked.

“Sorry, I mean your husband.”

“Just shut up already. I am tired and need a nap already. Had to fight and drive? So glad I get over time.” Grif turned heading for the door labeled locker room.

“Wait? You get paid overtime?” Simmons followed after him.

“Uh, yeah. Time and a half over forty hours dude. Time and a half and a half over sixty. It's a shame there aren't any numbers higher than sixty.”

“What?! Seriously?!”

“I've never gotten it though. One time I thought I did, but it turns out you have to do it in just one week. Could've sworn it was monthly.

“Sarge told me I wasn't eligible for overtime! I put in sixty hours a week!”

“Weird. Well tell me he at least matches your 401k.” The door to the locker room closed behind the men in orange and maroon armor.

Tucker waited a moment after they were gone before saying. “Yeah, totally an old married couple.” He looked at the hero. “I’m Tucker by the way. What’s your name?”

“Washington.”

Tucker rolled his eyes. “Not your slave name man. Your actual name.”

“Washington is my code name, not a slave name. That is what you can call me.” He bit out.

“Fine, don’t have to rip my head off dude.” Tucker put his hands up. “Washington is just too damn long. Is it okay if we call you Wash?”

“My name is Washington.” He sounds annoyed and angry. _Only my teammates can call me Wash. NOT my kidnappers._

“We are going to call you Wash so get over it.” Sarge has his shotgun pointed at the hero.  “You can call me Sarge.”

“And I’m Donut.” The one in pink got up in the back of Puma. He offered his unarmored hand to the hero. “Nice to meet you Wash.”

Washington got up without the help. “I can’t say the same.”

“Uh, quite you’re bitching already. You are stuck here with us for the time being, so get over it.” Tucker Jumped down from the warthog. “When we are finished with this job, you can go home. Until then enjoy your stay here at Sidewinder.”

When Wash jumped down, his suit ripped more. He had to quickly grab it to keep from revealing too much. “…You said something about clothes?”

“Yeah. I’ll go find you something. Go ahead and take a shower in the locker room. It won’t take too long.” Tucker grabbed his helmet and headed for the locker room.

Donut practically skipped as he went to the other room as well.

As Wash passed Sarge heading for the door he had to pause as the gun was cocked. He turned to look at the red helmet dead on.

“I got my eye on you hero. Do anything to hurt my boys, and we will need to get our current employer a different body to use.”

“…Noted.”

“Good.”

The two stood there for a moment looking at each other in understanding. Then they both entered the locker room. The lights to the garage turned off a few seconds later.

"... Ustedes se olvidaron de mí otra vez. Maldita sea, te odio tanto a todos.” Lopez said still in the back of Puma.


	14. Data

The older gentlemen with bright green eyes stood with his hands behind his back. Taking up the entire wall he is staring at is a screen with several opened personal files from the government’s super beings database, a picture of Washington, and playing surveillance footage of the getaway. “I believe we are ready Counselor.”

“I agree Director.” The smooth voiced, calm black man with a data pad in hand replied.

“FILLIS, open the door.”

“Yes Director.”

The door to the large meeting room opened thanks to the computer system. The two Freelancer teams, Alpha and Gamma, filed inside except York, South and Georgia since two are in the hospital and they can’t find the other one.  They had individual debriefings with the Counselor as soon as they returned from their failed mission. Now it was time to go over all the gathered information as a whole. Once they were all in and standing at attention, the Director seemed to lose his cool.

“What were you all thinking?!” He got right in front of them. “Never underestimate the enemy! I don’t care if you think it is citizens in armor or a god fallen to earth. If they need to be stopped, you stop them all the same.”

“Sir.” Carolina spoke up. “Washington had reported in that the targets were villains for hire. My team was trying to subdue them in order to question on their employer.”

“I know Carolina! You already reported this information! And according to North Dakota’s report, it is also incorrect. Your team was dealing with henchmen. This means you completely over looked the real villain in this situation while playing with the hired help! Because of your mistake, Washington has been taken, New York has been permanently blinded in one eye, South Dakota is gravely injured and Georgia is missing at the bottom of the ocean!”

Carolina’s heart dropped. P _ermanently? The healers can’t even fix it? They already had the worst of Souths injuries healed before pick up even arrived for us, and she took several explosions practically to the face. How can’t they fix one eye?_

“Sir, may I continue? You seem… riled up.” The Counselor asked.

“Go ahead.” The director stepped back from the heroes, standing to the side of the screen.

“Thank you Director.” He wore a fake, but gentle smile. “With all the information your teams have provided, I was able to discover the identities of the henchmen. It would seem that the one known as Lavernius Tucker wasn’t lying when he told you his name.”

On the screen the files moved around bringing up Tuckers. The picture of him was several years old, but none of them saw his face during the battle anyways. “His power is the summoning of a two prong plasma sword from his right hand. Other than a few sexual harassment charges filled by female classmates and a teacher back in boarding school, his record was clean until 11 years ago. He started fighting thugs and drug dealers as a vigilante. That lasted about a year before he drop off the radar. Two years after that he was seen again with a group known as The Blood Gulch Crew.”

The screen changed to show a picture from the car chase, with both cars and all the members of the crew in them. “The Blood Gulch Crew is a group of henchmen for hire. They work for any villain that is in need of extra hands for a special job. They are not loyal to one villain, so we are still working on pinpointing their current employer.”

“Church.”

“Excuse me?” The Counselor raised a brow.

“I reported this information directly to you earlier Counselor. The villain that hired them is called Church. His goal is revenge, possible against a relative over a girl.”

“We have your report North Dakota.” The Director spoke. “Just because we have a name doesn’t mean we know who it is. Records show that there are only two supers with the name Church in the world. We know for a fact that neither of them is behind this.”

North could have argued against that, but the Director looked ready to bite someone’s head off. _Caboose mentioned three Churches though. One of which is Carolina… is she one of the two the Director knows about? If so how does Caboose know her name?_ The hero in purple looked towards Carolina without moving his head, only to notice that the girl in Gamma team was looking at him as if her thoughts are in the same direction as his own.

“The Blood Gulch Crew was hired by this mysterious Church to get revenge on someone, possibly one of the known Churches. This means they will be with this villain until the revenge is complete. So knowing who they are is our best bet for retrieving Washington.” Counselor continued on.

“This group was founded sixteen years ago by Sarge.” The screen enlarged his file. “His power is life granting.” This surprised many of the heroes standing there. Life granting is a god like power and very rare. “It only applies towards machines he builds however. Forty years ago he tried building a robot army to take over the world. He only managed to build one unit do to lacking key components.” D batteries. “The one he built is called Lopez, and is the one that actually turned his creator in to the authorities in exchange for… citizenship.” There are so many things about a robot being a citizen that raised so many concerns and questions that they can’t even begin to be asked. “Since Sarge never got a chance to put his plan in motion he was sentenced to be a teacher at Blood Gulch Outpost.” So that is where the name of the crew comes from. “After his sentence was up, he continued teaching until the school was shut down due to the building being obsolete.”

The screen changed to show three files at the same time. “Three of the last students Sarge taught were Richard Simmons, Dexter Grif, and Franklin Delano Donut.” The screen changed to just Donut. “Donut’s power is Volatile Constructs. He can create bombs from nowhere and activates them by snapping his fingers. The school was shut down when he was a sophomore and never arrived at his reassigned one. Out of all of them, he is the most socially active. According to his social media, he goes to bars and night clubs every weekend. It is always different cities along the coast however.”

The image of the chubby Hawaiian replaced Donut on the screen. “Dexter Grif, Ice Manipulation. He has complete power over all thing ice, snow, and cold. If he had the time and will to do so, he could send the world into another ice age. Some speculate he might even be powerful enough to freeze the Earth’s core.” The Counselor let that sink in for a moment. “We do not have to worry about him trying. Grif is a … ‘lazy fat ass’ ” He read right from the file. “who has no desire to use his powers for evil. The only time he does use them against someone is in self-defense. From what little York has said and by the evidence left in the alley, we concluded that Dexter Grif was the one that defeated York.”

Carolina clenched her fists, making a loud cracking sound. She quickly memorized every little detail in this man’s file before it could be switched. Oh how she is going to make him wish for death, but death won’t come.

“He has a younger sister named Kaikaina Grif. According to the photos on Donut’s social media pages, the two of them go to bars together quite often. We are bringing her in to question her about their whereabouts. While she is here, we need everyone to wear air filters. Her power is pheromone manipulation and we can’t have her manipulating anyone in case she is working with her brother.”

It switched to the tall lanky nerd with an eye patch. “Simmons is a intuit hacker. He can hack into any system from any device in the world in less than a minute. It is quite possible that with his power, the Blood Gulch Crew and their employer already know who each and every one of you are. Sixteen years ago, right after graduation, he applied for the Freelancer trainee program. During the examination, he had a panic attack and ran out.” Needless to say that was an automatic fail. “Currently, via video conferences, he is teaching science and computers at the boarding school Chorus Bravo. We are trying to get in contact with Head Mistress Kimble to gain access to the video feeds since our own hacker team could not get passed the encryptions Simmons put in place.”

The three files moved to the back, and the last one came to the forefront. The image was a tall muscular young man wearing a blue Freelancer Trainee shirt and standard issue orange visor over his eyes. He was giving a salute to the other person in the image. All eyes turned to look at 479er.

“Michael Jesus Caboose, super strength. Thirteen years ago he applied and barely made it into the Freelancer trainee program. After a week of beginning in the program, he disappeared without a trace. When the finders couldn’t sense him, he was presumed dead… until yesterday.”

479er fell to her knees shaking. “…Mickey is alive?” under her visor her eyes filled with tears. “My baby brother is still alive?” During the battle, she was in the skies following the events, so never heard any of the enemy say names. “You’re positive it is him? Super strength is a very common power.”

“Yes, we are positive that it is him.” The Counselor nodded.

“How could someone that is… how I described, have passed the Freelancer test?” Carolina had a bad feeling about this.

“We believe your assumption that they did something to him is correct Carolina.”

“What are you talking about?” 479er looked up at her team leader. “What is he now?”

“…” No one wanted to answer, but North knew it was for the best. “Like he has brain damage.”

“…No…” 479er’s body slumped even more.

“It is very likely that he is not a member of Blood Gulch.” The Counselor still has stuff to say here. “It is more likely that the villain called Church somehow got a hold of his mind, damaged him from the inside, and manipulated him to do his bidding under the pretense that Caboose is doing it all as a hero.”

“And now because of your mistakes, he has Washington.” The Director is still fuming. “This Church fellow is in yet another one of my men’s head, ready to pull him apart and remake him for his needs.”

A silence fell over the room for several long moments that felt even longer. “The house teams are doing everything they can to locate Washington or any of the Blood Gulch Crew. Everyone needs to be at the ready at all times in case something arises. For now you are dismissed.”

Maine was the first one out the door. He was heading for the training room in desperate need to destroy things. Wyoming and Florida left together in silence. Connecticut sent North a look that said they need to talk later in privet, before she followed her teammates. North offered a hand out to 479er, who weakly took it. This worried him, but he also understood why she is not her normal strong self right now. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like if he thought South was long gone, but came back… and to be in that state of mind? Dear lord no. He rubbed her back as they left the room.

This left only Carolina in the room with the Director and Counselor. “…Sir…”

“Carolina, you were dismissed.” The Director is not willing to speak to her right now.

“Do you not even have an idea of who this other Church is? You, the man with super intelligence. The man with the highest IQ ever recorded… not even an inkling of who this third Church can be?”

“…No.” He is lying and she can tell. Carolina turns to leave the room anyways. She isn’t going to get an answer from him.

Once the two men were alone in the room and door shut, the Counselor looked to the Director. “She is suspicious of you.”

“My daughter has never been a fan of my work. That is why I cannot trust her with this information.”

The Counselor nodded in agreement. “She has too much of her mother in her to let you get away with it.”

The director almost smiled at that. “She acts more and more like Allison every day.”


	15. Wash up

 Using the locker room with the Blood Gulch Crew has to be one of the worst experiences of Washington’s life. Considering he just nearly suffocated to death, this is saying something.

The big one, Caboose had already been in the showers by the time the others entered. The problem was he didn’t take off his armor beforehand. Donut was the one to coax the blue out of the spray, saying something about getting all that glistening sweat off his glorious skin. As soon as the strong man saw Wash sitting on the bench, taking off his boots, he screamed out “Church! Oh Man Church! You Got A Body! No More Scary Ghost Stories! We Can So Eat Ice Cream Together! What’s Your Favorite Flavor?”

Wash would be happier ignoring all of them, but could sense this one was not going to let that happen. “…Vanilla?”

“Really? That is kind of boring. You sure that is your favorite flavor Church?”

“…My name is Washington. Church is not here right now.”

“…Okay WashingChurch.”

“No… just… Washington.” He shook his head slightly.

“…But you are Church.” He sounded so confused.

“…Well…” Wash is trying hard to think of a way to help him understand. Lucky him, Caboose came up with a theory all on his own.

“Oh My God! You Want Me To Call You By Your First Name!” The larger man bounced on the balls of his feet with excitement. The room shook from the force. “We Are The Bestest Of Friends Forever! You Have To Call Me Michael… or Mickey like my sisters did. You can pick which one you like better Washington.”

As Wash sat there looking up at the man strong enough to shake the room built like a bunker with now effort, someone new came in from deeper inside the base. “Wooo there buddy. Take it easy. We don’t need you losing another pinky toe. I’m running low on aloe Vera.” The man in purple scrubs and sandals said as he approached. He unlatched the blue helmet so Caboose could take it off. This new guy then got working on the arm pieces as Donut got on his knees to help unlatch the legs. As the man in lightish red was about to take off the codpiece, Caboose exclaimed he has been practicing and could get that one off himself. He fumbled with it a little, but in the end managed to remove the guard. Donut, still on his knees, smiled looking up, and said “Oh my, look at you. Such a big boy now.”

Simmons groaned in annoyance from that comment before heading into the showers. He grabbed Grif by the ear along the way. Apparently the man in orange had a habit of not showering after missions… or ever for that matter, so Simmons had to literally drag him into the water. Caboose was in there a few moments later. After that donut quickly undressed to join them.

During all of this, Sarge had stood by his own red splattered locker, but did not remove any armor or his shotgun. He stood there watching Washington who also stopped undressing.

Purple guy cleared his throat feeling the tension. “Um, hello there. My name is Frank DuFresne, a medical super.”

“We just call him doc.” Sarge threw in.

“Right… well… the blood gulch crew kidnapped me kind of around eight years ago. Since then I have been in charge of their medical needs. So now that you’re here I’ll need to add you to my list of patients. I’m going to need your name, age, allergies, medication, blood type, and any other medical stuff that I might need to know to help keep you in shape. If you don’t know something, it’s okay. I can ask Simmons to do his thing and find your medical records for me. It is just nicer to ask for the information instead of just steal it.”

Wash raised a brow. “They kidnapped you eight years ago?” That does not bode well for his own future.

“No we did not.” Sarge growled out. “We were in serious need for a doctor, so drove up to a hospital asked him for help. It’s not kidnapping when a grown adult willingly gets in a van and then refuses to ever leave. Seriously, we have tried several times to get rid of him. Doc just keeps finding his way back to us. We even switched bases and he managed to find us again. Persistent little bugger.”

“…” Wash decided just to let that go and answer Docs questions. “Washington, 25, no, no, -B, and…” he paused to think if there was anything that needed to be said. “…no.”

“Are you sure? You kind of paused like there is something. If there is you really should let me know. Chances are you are going to be here for quite some time. These guys like to stand around and talk a lot, so them actually moving with the plans is going to be a long ways off. Heck it took them a year of planning just to pick which bank they were going to pretend to rob in order to lure out a Freelancer team.”

“Wait… so Church specifically wanted a hero from Freelancer? Not just anyone with decent enough powers, but a Freelancer?” The answer Wash got was a pair of blue sweat pants and a tank top thrown at him. Tucker had gone right though the locker room to go find some clothes for their guest.

As soon as Wash pulled the clothes away from his face to tell the henchmen off, he fell to the floor in terror. “Holy Shit!”

Junior stood behind his father, but was already tall enough to stand over him. “BLARG!”

“You guys got a sangheili on your side!?!” Wash yelled in fear as he pointed. The relations between the alien’s and humans have been rocky from their first official encounter 80 years ago since it turned out that the more advanced species had been abducting humans for thousands of years for research. There is a truce, but that never stopped rouges of both species. There have been several reports of sangheilis hired as villains, and just as many of them just being criminals on their own. No sangheili has super powers, but they don’t need them. The alien species are already stronger, faster, and more technically advanced then humans that it takes supers just to fight them if needed.

Junior ducked down behind the man in aqua armor. “Blarg?”

“Rude!” Tucker crossed his arms. “Don’t point and yell at my kid, asshole. He was so excited to meet a real live superhero and you go and act like a douchebag.” He turned around to face his son. “Hey, it’s okay Junior. The asshole is not going to do anything to you. Your awesomeness just scared him a little. He is going to be much nicer to you from now on. Right?” At the last word he sent Wash an evil glare.

He gave a nod and lowered his finger slowly. “…Yeah…” Wash’s voice is a little higher than before. _So… this is what Church meant by Tucker’s kid is an abomination. Half human half sangheili. I never heard of one of these cases where the offspring actually survived long enough to become full grown, especially with the human parent being male._ It is public knowledge (but not well known) that sangheilis can impregnate pretty much anything with a pulse no matter the species or gender. _Most people try to abort such cases before word could spread… or die during the birthing process._

“See, buddy? Now go finish cleaning whatever other mess you made I haven’t seen yet. I will ground you for even longer if I find more.”

“Honk!” Junior was gone in the blink of an eye.

Doc cleared his throat to get his attention again. “Alright… we are almost done Mister Washington. I just need you to finish undressing so I can do a proper examination of your body.”

“No.” Wash said sharply.

“What?” Doc didn’t understand.

“You are not examining me.”

“But… I…” The medic look to Sarge for a moment before back to Washington. “I need to get a base line for you. That way in an emergency, I will know what to try and get you to.”

“I said no.”

Doc sighed. “It is not intrusive, and you don’t have a choice. It is just easier to get a good reading if you are undressed and willing. Unwilling means that your vitals will not be completely normal.”

“I don’t care. You are not examining me.”

“Yes I am.” Doc held his hand his palm and a green glowing ball formed. Washing ton took a few steps back, but with Tucker blocking on door and Sarge with a shot gun at the ready, he couldn’t really get away. The green glow coursed forth, flowing through his body starting at his chest, tingling his toes, and back again.

“Hm… just as I thought. Your blood pressure is a bit high. Unwilling leads to being stressed out. I’ll have to try again later when you are calmer and perhaps unaware of what I am doing.”

“…” Wash raised a brow. “So… your power is…”

“Medical… well… I can pretty much get a read on people’s medical condition quickly. Sure there are machines that can do it, but I am far faster. If I was an actual doctor I would be the best in the world.” Doc had a dream look in his eyes for a second before it was gone. “I just never got accepted into any school though.” For someone with powers to actually get into a school not specifically made for them is near impossible. One with powers that can be replaced with a machine doesn’t stand a chance. “Regular humans wouldn’t want some super operating on them anyways.”

Wash almost felt bad for him, almost. Having a power that can help save lives, that is not crime fighting, but is banned from reaching that full potential. It is a problem society has had since the supers came into existence. Doc’s story is nothing new. Hell, as a child, he himself had dreams of being a soldier, but after the first major war that supers were involved in, they were banned from enlisting as well. If they are not a hero, villain, or teacher, they are probably unemployed. “…You’re right. They wouldn’t.  I don’t want you examining for different reasons. If you do that to me again, I will break your hand.”

“Wow, so hostile. You should try calming down a bit. Why not try yoga? That is a great stress release that doesn’t involve violence.”

“I got an even better stress release that’s none violent. Bow chika bow wow.”

Wash slowly turned his head to look at the man who’s in the process of removing his armor. “…was that a sex joke or a masturbation joke?”

“You can take it however you want it… Bow chika bow wow.”

He slowly turned back away from him with a shake of the head and a slight coloring on his cheeks and nose. _Can I go home yet?_ He thought as he went back to the original plan of undressing, getting a shower, and putting on some clean clothes.

The actual showering part of the plan was even worse. As soon as he stepped into the open shower room, Grif started hassling. “Better not drop the soap hero.”

“It will most likely freeze to the floor before you can pick it up.”

“Shut up Simmons. You know it is harder to control my powers with water touching my bare skin.” There is actually a bit of snowy slush on the floor around the husky man’s feet.

“Don’t worry Wash. Grif has better control then to let the cold get too far from him.” Donut waved it off with a smile.

“Church!” Caboose yelled. “Wait… Washingtub!”

Wash sighed at that. _At least it’s not Church._ “Yes Caboose?”

“Will you help me with my back?”

_Oh god no._

“Holy shit man. Nice birthmark.” Tucker entered the showers behind him. The others laughed at the embarrassment written all over Washington's face.

_What did I do to deserve this? Was I some sort of asshole murderer in a past life?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while. I'm sorry. Pokemon Sun & Moon came out, then I had to be with family for thanksgiving, which lead to me catching some stomach bug from the kids. I couldn't focus on anything for several days and it just took me a long time to catch up with life. This chapter might not be the best because of the unfocus and time it took me to continue.


	16. Morning Coffee

The mug felt warm between North’s fingers on this oddly chilled morning. He stood by the large window, looking out across the city from high up in Freelancer headquarters, also known as Mother of Invention tower. It is now the start of day two without the rookie here, and the second day where North had to make the first pot of coffee. He used to make it every day before Wash joined Alpha team several months back, but the younger hero always seemed to wake up first and had a mission to replace his blood with the brew. It actually seems strange now to be in the hero break room alone.

“Morning.” North acknowledged the next to enter. Maine gave him a grunt as he b-lined to the coffee maker. The large man grabbed his white mug with MAINE in orange written on the bottom and paused staring at it. When Wash had first joined them, York told him that they all had their own special coffee cup, but all of them looked exactly the same. That was a joke, but Wash tried so hard to learn the differences between the cups. After two weeks, all the cups went missing after they were all put in the sink. The next day they were back with their names printed on them. Wash had decided to watch who had which cup that morning, then went out to get their names put on them so he could tell the difference. The day that followed lead to the first time Wash stopped being all fanboy excited for being there, and started a yelling match with York since everyone used a different cup, that lead to the two of them going to the training room. The younger hero lost the round, but he got his point across. He is a colleague not a wannabe fanboy to be messed with… York stilled messed with him, but no more then he tried with everyone else after that.

Maine filled the mug up before sitting down with the grunt on the couch. As soon as he saw what was on the television, he wished it was off. The Freelancer team’s failure has been playing on all networks. Once the video ended, it went back to the news anchors talking about the massive tragedy of two Freelancer teams being defeated by a group of unheard of villains. The anti-super groups are all over the issue as well. To add to the mess, the public are not going to be informed about the Blood Gulch Crew identities. It is easier to catch them out in public if citizens aren’t looking for them. For some reason the tracker type supers can’t pick them up, almost like they are in a top secret government location made specifically to keep them from being found that way.

“I miss him to.” North said as he refilled his own cup.

Maine gave him a grunt.

“We are going to get Wash back.” This earned him eye contact. “South should be out of the hospital later today, York has to stay in there for at least a week, Carolina snuck out first thing this morning to be by his bed side, and 479er wanted to be left alone. So this morning it is just the two of us… so why not try having a conversation with me for once Maine?”

A pregnant silence fell between them. Maine slowly looked back to the screen, playing the chase all over again. From him getting hit by the first car, to him being hit by the second one that had York already injured and Carolina rushing in to pull him out of the driver seat a second before the bank explodes beside them. Then there was the chaos of the enemy trying to get into the vehicles. Caboose had slammed North and his force field right into Maine, sending them into the building across the street. That was the moment Carolina sent out the emergency signal to Gamma team. By the time they showed up, the Blood Gulch Crew had been on the move. They tried to cut them off with a Connecticut road block… which was just the hero duplicating herself so many times that she blocked off several roads ways to trap them in… it is a good thing the original was not standing on the street they choose to mow her copies down on. Wyoming tried his short span time loop stuff, but somehow the one called Tucker could remember what was going on. The only other instant of that happening was with a _sangheili_ terrorist group. Florida and Georgia managed to get in the two vehicles, with the former getting thrown out and latter not letting go even as they drove onto the beach and into the ocean. It is damn lucky his power is he does not need to breath to survive. Georgia is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean taking his time getting back according to the finders who were making sure the bad guys didn’t get their hands on two Freelancers.

Maine had sat there quietly looking at the video so long that North figured he was going to be ignored. When that soft, but deep, gruff voice spoke he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“They have names.”

“…What do you mean Maine?”

He gave a nod to the screen with the Blood Gulch Crew on it.

“Oh, yeah. They use their real names, not codes. It is kind of strange.”

Maine grunted. “Wash doesn’t.”

North blinked a few times trying to figure out what the minimal words meant. “Wash has a name… I don’t know what it is, but he does have one. I got a name to. So does South. It was kind of hard to make the transition to South actually.” He smiled thinking about all the rambled sounds that came from his mouth after they became professional heroes with hero names. “…Do you have a name?”

Maine gave a nod yes. “…I… want to know his name.”

His smile changed to knowing. “You really like him huh?”

A red tint dusted the bigger man’s face. It is not a blush. Say Maine is blushing and you will get a beat down.

“When we get him back, you should tell him.”

Maine’s eyes were downcast now. “…Might not be the same.”

North put his hand on the others shoulder. “Don’t think that way. We got a lot of leads and will have him back in no time. Those bastards won’t have enough time to do any permanent damage.”

“…still damage.”

He let out a soft, quiet sigh. “He will be fine. We got to believe in him, just like he’s got to believe in us. Have some trust.”

“Trust.” Maine is still looking at the images of the Blood Gulch Crew.

“…Dakota is my actual name.”

Maine blinked a few times before finally looking at North with a grunt.

“Yeah, really. Dakota West. Just don’t let South know I told you our last name.”

This got a chuckle out of him. “…Matt Burns.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Burns.” North held his hand in greetings.

Maine grasped the offered hand with a grunt. “Mr. West.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the funniest thing ever would be if North and South's last names was West. The idea just makes me laugh so much. As for Maine's name... Burnie Burns and Matt Hullum are his voice actors, so why not?


	17. Need More Coffee

_So soft._ Washington snuggled deeper into the pillows. It took longer than he would care to admit for him to sit up with a start. “My pillows aren’t soft.” He whipped his head around, taking the room in. It was pretty bare… just like it was last night. Wash sighed as reality hit him. “These aren’t my pillows.”

After the hell that was the showers, Donut had given Washington a tour of the base. It was oddly similar to Mother of Invention tower, but horizontal instead of vertical. Truly he was just surprised they were not locking him up in a cell… especially when the hall of old cells was pointed out to him. Instead, Donut showed him the kitchen, informing him of the base rule, help cook or do the dishes or you go hungry. He could live with that. Wash actually helped make last night’s dinner, tacos, with the explosives super.

After eating, Sarge led him to this room. Said something about Church claiming it is his room and since they are sharing a body now, then they can share a damn room to. The second his head hit the soft fluffiness of the blue sheets, Wash was out. Probably spending the previous night and a good chunk of two days in a trunk had something to do with that.

Wash stretched out his back, raising his arms above. He reached over grabbing his visor off the night stand. Bare feet meet the freezing floor, sending a shiver up his entire body. A rummage through the dresser proved to be useful. Whoever these clothes belonged to was around his height and only a little thinner so they were not too tight. All of it had a business vibe and several decades out of date. The only thing that didn’t look professional was ironically a tie. It was covered in glitter and finger prints. On the back side was written in sloppy finger paint ‘Love You Daddy ~Jen and Mommy.’ Washington gently put it back in the drawer where he found it. That seemed too precious to mess with without permission.

He headed out for the kitchen to make some coffee. God does he need some coffee before the Blood Gulch Crew or Church get a chance to ruin the day. As he neared the room, the smell of something baking filled the halls. Wash expected it to be Donut or maybe even Doc up this early, but when he stepped inside, who it was kind of scared him. Caboose was wearing Donut’s pink apron, covered in flower, pulling a tray of fresh muffins from the oven.

“Good Morning Churrrr… Wash! I made Muffins!”

_There is not enough coffee in the world that could make this better. Doesn’t mean I’m not going to try._ Wash reached for the cups and shook his head when he looked at the bottom expecting to see his name. _Of course it’s not there. I’m at Sidewinde, not Mother of Invention._

Once Wash was on his third cup of joe, Caboose deemed the muffins cooled off enough and would not take no thanks as an answer. Surprisingly it was good. Not burnt, or even dried out. Exactly how a fresh muffin should be. The man with super strength yelled with joy from the complement.

Grif and Simmons came in some time later; each grabbing a muffin like it is part of their daily routine. The huskier man was complaining about being awake before noon as he ate. Wash listened to their back and forth for about five minutes, deciding that yes they are totally a couple. He also learned that if Simmons was going to kill a man, he would just shoot them in the face. Grif on the other hand would throw them in a tub of acid. They got into an argument about which one was more messed up. When they couldn’t decide, they asked Caboose how he would kill someone. Blow them up with a tank was the answer he gave. When the love birds turned to Wash, he let out a sigh.

“No, just no.”

“Come on man, it’s a theoretical question. It’s not like you are going to go against your hero ways and actually commit murder.” Grif prodded.

“…Fine… what’s the contect?”

“What?” Simmons raised a brow.

“Why would be killing this theoretical person?”

Grif shrugged. “No reason. Just bored and could get away with it.”

Wash thought about it for a minute. “One round between the eyes. Make it quick and precise… then blow the body to smithereens to hide the evidence… if any buddy asks, blame it on someone incompetent.” He took a sip of coffee.

“…Damn! Now that is fucked up. I feel like I need to go to therapy just from hearing that shit.” Grif said with a mouth full of yet another muffin.

“You asked.”

“I forgot one of the most important rules. Don’t ask.”

“Don’t tell.” Donut is far too cheery for someone who hasn’t had any coffee. He grabbed a muffin and started making a kettle of tea. “Sleep well Wash?”

“Fine.”

“That’s good to hear. I was a bit worried. A lot of people have trouble sleeping in strange places… and seeing as we did kidnap you, you might have been rolling around in the sheets all night long. A few times I thought about coming in to join you.”

_Not enough coffee in the world._

Simmons groaned. “Seriously Donut? Can you please stop talking like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like… you know.”

“Simmons… you never make any sense. It must be because you are really smart.”

That boosted the hacker’s ego.

_Must, replace blood with coffee. It’s my only hope to survive this._


	18. Work Out

Have you ever seen someone with super strength fight another with ice powers over the last muffin? No? Well it was quite the sight to behold. Grif had to use his own powers to keep himself alive when Caboose charged him. Apparently the last muffin is supposed to be saved for someone named Sheila, but the fight for it is also a daily battle that happens here at Sidewinder. Sarge and Donut made bets on which one would win it today.

“Grif wants it so hard. Today is the day, even though he will get his ass pounded, he will come out victorious.”

Simmons was too busy turning bright red and being flabbergasted to place a bet.

“You are forgetting one very important thing; this is Grif we are talking about. He can’t do anything right. Doesn’t matter that food is involved and he puts all his effort into it. He will fail in a Grif fashion… with being brutally killed by the enemy and I will get that ten bucks. Double win.”

Washington never bothered to find out the result of the match up. Instead he snuck away from his captors, heading for what looked like the least used room in the entire base, the training room. This place has so many exercise machines that it could rival Mother of Invention’s main training room… other than the stuff in here is covered in a few decades of dust. There is one weight bench that is wiped down with large foot prints leading to and from it, but that is it.

He took off the snug top, using it to wipe some of the dust off the handles and control panels of a couple of different machines and a set of dumbbells. With no training or patrols, coupled with the only people around to talk with are morons that kidnapped him, Wash had nothing to do but exercise, so exercise he did… for many, many hours.

It was a little after noon, Wash sat on one of the benches, head tilted back, resting on the wall with his eyes closed, when the door squeaked opened. He cracked one eye to see who it was.

“Blarg?”

At least this time the hero did not fall to the floor from seeing the sangheili. That does not mean Wash didn’t jerk in surprise. _Dear lord, I was not expecting to see him… when do I ever expect to see an alien though? Never, that’s when._

Junior fidgeted slightly, standing in the doorway just staring at the hero. Since Wash isn’t panicking this time, he got a good look at the kid. He is quite a bit thinner than the sangheili he’s seen in the news, could be because this one is still young… or because he’s half human. His eyes are also the same color as Tuckers. Once he finished staring at all the biological differences, Washington noticed the old t-shirt Junior has on. It was mostly black, but right in the middle of the chest was a yellow rose. _That is really old hero merchandise right there. I was still a little kid when that one died saving the world. One of the greatest superheroes ever… of all time. So great that no one is allowed to use the same name. Texas sure put her mark on history._

Slowly the child made his way to the one bench that had been clean when Wash got there. Junior kept looking over as he lay down on his back under the bar. The super was amazed at the ease and amount the alien bench pressed. He could do the amount, but not with that much ease.

Wash didn’t realize he was still staring as Junior put the bar back in place, sat up and blarged at him.

“Um… excuse me?”

Junior said blarg even louder.

“I… don’t understand.”

“Honk.” At least it wasn’t blarg. Junior tapped the weights a couple of times as if that would clear it up. When Wash only tilted his head in confusion, he groaned and rolled his eyes at the stupid adult. Junior stood up and pointed to the extra weights that were off to the side, pointed back to the bar, pointed to was, then pointed to the spot behind the bench.

Wash took a few moments to figure out what the kid wanted. “…You… want to add more weights?” He got a nod yes. “And… for me to… spot you.” The nod was more vigorous. “...Alright, but not too much more. I wouldn’t be any good spotting you then.”

“Barg!” Junior called out in joy. His dad always tells him he can’t use more weights if he doesn’t have a spotter, and no one ever wants to spot him. Now he has a real life superhero that agreed to help him. Best day ever... of all time. Maybe if his dad sees him lifting more weights the amount will increase that he can do without help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again... I cannot type during holiday seasons. Plus for christmas I got an Xbox one s and halo MCC & Halo 5. Since halo 2 was the only I've ever played before I was occupied by that as well. going to start multiplayer games soon.


	19. Who is Church?

Late into the evening a soft knock sounded on his bedroom door. If it was any softer, he wouldn’t have been able to hear it. In just his pajama bottoms, he cracked the door open manually. The little lady pushed the door open the rest of the way, walking inside uninvited.

“Good evening CT. Something you need?” North closed the door behind her. He doesn’t really mind her just walking in. Actually, he is kind of used to people doing that. His sister and York do it all the time. Once in a while Carolina will to. People just like to talk to him for some reason.

“I spent all day looking for the two known Churches.” She sat herself on his bed.

North sat down at his desk. “Okay? Why?”

“Like the Counselor said, it is possible that this third Church wants revenge on one of the two known ones. There were no orders given to guard these two like protocol calls for.”

“So no one is guarding them? That doesn’t make sense.” North raised a brow.

C.T smirked. “It actually does. The computers had their files as top secret with Freelancer seal over it.”

“That means they work at Freelancer…” North sat back and looked up at the ceiling. “I get it now. This third Church is targeting us Freelancers trying to get closer to the one he wants. If his target was Carolina, he would have gone for her instead of Wash. So it has to be the other one.”

She nodded at that. “This is the fun part. I had to go digging in the archives looking for Carolina’s hardcopy to try and find out who our other Church is.”

“You got into the Archive?” North was surprised. That room in the basement has so many security levels around it that he has never even seen the door.

“It is amazing what you can do” One moment there was one Connecticut on his bed, the next there was two. “when you can be in two places at once” both said in unison before they fused back into one.

North blinked a few times. “You are really something C.T.”

“Thank you, but the information I found is far great. The hero Carolina, aka Jen Church, is the daughter of Allison and Leonard Church.” She paused for a moment. North doesn’t know who those people are, so the suspense was lost on him. “Allison Church was the hero Texas.”

“… _The_ Texas?” Now he gets it. “Greatest hero of all time, Texas? The one that died saving the planet from that Sangheili terrorist group the size of an armada that nearly destroyed humanity.”

“The one and only.”

“…No.”

“Yes.”

“…huh.” North let it all sink in for a moment. “I see why she tries so hard now. She is trying to live up to her mother legacy, even though no one knows it.”

“Well her father knows it.”

“Oh right, you said both files are protected by Freelancer security. So her dad is as a hero to? …Oh no, that means she is trying hard to impress daddy.” North shook his head. “Poor Carolina.” He sighed. “So which team or department does he work with?”

C.T. has a smirk as she stared at him. “Well North… I looked through ever single hardcopy in the archive searching for Leonard Church. I had a duplicate looking at all and it took me almost a half hour to find a glimpse of him. A transcript of a conversation between the Director and the Chairman.”

“The Chairman? The one in charge of superhero organization permits? Didn’t he get arrested when they found out he was the one behind the Charon Industries scandal?”

Charon Industries was a big umbrella company that got their hands into ever market possible. They made billions off of superheroes and their arch rivals that turned out to be hired. Charon became responsible for the deaths of millions of people caused by the villains they employed.

“He did, but the message happened before all of that went down. It was back when Freelancer was a super power research group, not a hero organization.”

North was surprised by that. “Freelancer existed before it was this?”

“Yep. Project Freelancer, as it was called then, was established 31 years ago as a research group that was semi-independent of the government. I couldn’t figure out what they were researching since most of the documents were blacked out. From what I could tell, the director went over the top with one of the experiments. So much so that he was forced to abandon the entire facility and destroy the experiments or face imprisonment.”

_What was so bad that the director would have went to jail if continued?_ North wondered to himself. “What does this have to do with finding the second known Church in Freelancer?”

“The director ended the conversation with his real name.” C.T. sat up straight with her hands behind her back, putting on her best impersonation. “Sincerely yours, the former Director of Project Freelancer, Dr Leonard Church.”

“…” North was silent for a moment. “…the… the director is Church… Well now I get why he guaranteed neither Church took Wash… Carolina is the director’s daughter. Really. That’s just… wow.” He rested his forehead on one hand, elbow propped up on the desk. “So… this mysterious third Church is after the director. He is taking Freelancers to get closer to the director while also removing those that would get in his way. Explains why they abducted Caboose years ago as well. Probably tried to brainwash him to get a spy on the inside, but took so long to break him or just over did it, that it became impossible.”

“So even if we get Wash back, everyone will be suspicious of him.” Connie looked down at the floor. “God I hope he’s okay.”

“Me to.” North let out a silent sigh through his nose. “You did great work finding this out though. Why are you trying so hard to find him anyways? He isn’t your teammate?”

C.T. was silent for a moment. “Well … have you heard of blood bonding?”

North nodded. “Yeah, it is a common practice in super schools. Most don’t have families, so we make bonds and become blood brothers and sisters. I never made a pact. The others were too scared of South and were jealous I had actual family all the time.”

“Well, Wash and I did… along with three other girls.”

“Oh… so Wash is…”

“My brother. Just like 479er and Caboose.” During her research she discovered that the flyer and strong man were not actual siblings. Super’s just take blood bonding very seriously.  


	20. Sitting There

“What the hell is this?” Tucker yelled at the news. “Three days. It’s been three days!”

“…Three? This is only my second morning here.” Wash said before taking a sip of his fourth cup of joe.

“The drive back here took about 20 hours.” Simmons supplied from the kitchen where he is busy making bacon and eggs for everyone.  

“It should have only taken 12, but Caboose kept needing bathroom breaks.” Sarge grumbled as he buttered up the toast.

“My suit leaked… I drank a lot of water.” Caboose is drinking a glass of chocolate milk. When he blew through the straw to make bubbles, Simmons scolded him for it.

Tucker rolled his eyes. “Guys! Seriously, look at the news!” He waved his hands at the screen. What was playing was the same thing for the past few days.

“Uh… yeah, we did that. Why would we need to see it on the news?” Simmons raised a brow.

“Because!” Tucker is frustrated. “They haven’t mentioned _US_! They’re reporting a mysterious group of armored men, not ‘The Blood Gulch Crew’. Freelancer has had plenty of time to find out who we are.”

Simmons actually looked at the news now. “Huh… you’re right, they’re not.” He handed a plate to Caboose, who thanked him excitedly and ran off to the other room to watch cartoons with Junior.

“Of course I’m right!”

Sarge grunted “Freelancer must be keeping it hush hush. I’m sure they know just as much about us as we know about them.”

Washington froze mid sip at that one. “What?”

“It’s nothing to concern yourself with David.” Simmons sat a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him.

“How! How… uh… what?” Wash nearly spilt his coffee.

Tucker was staring at the sputtering hero. “Huh… you totally look like a David. What the fuck Simmons, when were you going to tell us that you got all the info?”

“I already did.” He rolled his eyes. “Over a week ago. No one ever listens to me. I got all the files saved on the computer in my room. You can come by later to check it all out, but it is kind of late now for who has what powers to counter them part.”

There was a silent moment in the kitchen as Simmons plated up breakfast for Tucker. He looked down at the plate, took a bite of bacon, and looked at the news again. “They Are Not Telling the Public Who We Are!”

“What is the big deal Tucker?” Simmons is slightly annoyed.

“How am I supposed to pick up chicks that are into the whole bad boy thing, if I have nothing to back it up with? If you aren’t a reported criminal, they don’t give a crap about you.” Tucker flopped his head on the table, continuing to eat his food.

“It is also bad for business.” Sarge took his plate and sat down to eat.

“How so sir?” Simmons voice seemed to be a bit higher than a moment ago.

“Simmons, think it through. We just kidnapped a hero from one of the best teams in the world, but no one knows it. Including our future employers. If villains learned that The Blood Gulch Crew were able to pull one over Freelancer and are available for future jobs, we would have an endless supply of work and could charge them out the wazoo.”

“That is an excellent point sir. That is why you are in charge sir.”

“Darn Skippy I am.”

Wash sat there eating and making a plot of his own. _I have to find Simmons’s room and get rid of those files. He got them once, he could get them again. If he does it over and over, it would make it easier for Freelancer to spot him and track back to this location… my location. I got to stalk him all day long to find which room is his._

Donut showed up in the kitchen carrying Lopez’s head. “Hey Sarge, look who I found hanging out in the Warthog.”

"No estaba saliendo con usted imbécil. Ustedes me dejaron allí sin salida.”

“Lopez, what were you doing in the Warthog? It doesn’t need any repairs.” Sarge took the robot head and sat it on the table. “Just look at you, son. Where’s your body? I swear you lose one every week.”

“No lo perdí. Fue destruido cuando Grif lo corrió durante la fuga hace tres días.”

Sarge chuckled. “Oh you rascal you. Always playing games and telling funny stories.”

"¡Te odio!"

This time Sarge busted out laughing.

“What were you doing in the garage Donut?” Simmons asked him.

“Well, I was doing my laundry this morning, so I thought to myself ‘Where can I hang out with no pants on?’.”

“Oh god no.” Simmons shivered in disgust.

“No estabas allí. Planeo limpiar mis recuerdos tan pronto como tenga un cuerpo otra vez."

“While I was there, I noticed a boil on my thigh.” Donut keeps going.

“Oh? What did you do about it?” Doc asked, making everyone jump since no one noticed he was there.

“I lanced it.”

“Really? Huh, that doesn’t sound right. I think you should have used lotion on it instead. That would have been a lot less messy.”

There was silence as Doc and Donut talked for a while.

“Uh… Doc?”

“Yes Simmons?”

“How long have you been sitting there?”

“What do you mean? I have been here the entire time. I even made the coffee…” Doc looks at all of their stunned faces. “Did none of you even realize I was here? …awe man.” Doc hung his head. “I thought you were starting to except me to.”


	21. Operation: Tail Simmons is a go

Operation: Tail Simmons is a go… or it would be if he would go somewhere. After the others ate and left the kitchen, Simmons wiped down the counters, and started on the dishes. Just to get this over with faster, Wash got up and helped with the rinsing. Simmons was a bit surprised to have the help.

“Sometimes Doc helps, but he won’t shut up about organic soaps and wasting water. Better then Tucker though who doesn’t bother with soap at all.” Simmons shook his head. “Junior and Caboose are both to strong and break the plates, Donut doesn’t want to touch dirty dish water, Grif never helps with anything, and Sarge grumbles about how he fixed the dishwasher so he shouldn’t have to do them by hand.”

“Why aren’t we using the dishwasher then?” Wash doesn’t like washing up either.

“Because it was an asshole that wouldn’t run unless we paid it.”

Wash slowed down in his chore. “The dishwasher… was an asshole?”

“Yeah, Sarge had to be the one to fix it.” Simmons sighed. “It became sentient, wouldn’t do his job, so we tossed him outside.”

“…So… _everything_ mechanical he works on… becomes sentient?”

“Kind of, though the level of intelligence differs. The Warthogs are more like turtles. They know what they are, but don’t do much. Sometimes we can hear them honking at each other… or at Sheila.”

“Sheila?” Wash remembered during the muffin war the day before that Caboose said something about the last one was for her.

“Oh, Sheila is our Scorpion tank. I would introduce you two, but she doesn’t like Church.”

This time Wash completely froze. “A tank? You guys… have a tank?”

“Yep, she was in great need of repairs when we found her. Sarge being who he is, couldn’t say no to a big beautiful war machine. She had an A.I. already, but Sarge seemed to have had some effect on her, giving her the ability to ignore her programming and become a bitch.”

Well this mission has already been made worth it. Knowing these idiots have a smart tank is a good thing to know. “So… you have two massive jeeps and a tank in the garage?”

“And a Falcon Aircraft named Phil.” Simmons added on like it was no big deal.

 _Oh thank god they decided on the jeeps when they kidnapped me. A Scorpion and a Falcon would have gotten civilians killed. How did these idiots get military vehicles anyways? Ones that have weapons on top of that! …Wait…_ “And did you find… Phil, like you found Sheila?”

“Yes actually. They were both in the garage when we found this place. Phil didn’t have an A.I. at the time though. We had the Warthogs since our school days though. The government sent them to Blood Gulch Outpost so we can learn to drive… and Sarge couldn’t keep his hands off of them.”

“Huh.” Washington thought about this information as Simmons started to ramble on about how Grif would never let him in the front of the warthogs so he actually never got to learn how to drive. Since the hero didn’t stop him, he kept complaining about Grif being a jerk all the time, stealing snacks, never helping with chores, getting drunk often, and smoking inside the base.

“Hell, the only thing the fat ass does do around here is drive.” Simmons handed him the last dish in the sink.

“What happened to the rule if you don’t cook or do dishes, you don’t eat?”

“He cooks for himself if we don’t make enough for him to… which we never seem to do. Grif is a bottomless pit and a bottom feeder and… and... a disgusting pig.” Simmons let out a sigh. “I shouldn’t be sharing my problems with you though. You’re our guest.”

Wash gave him a long awkward look causing Simmons to look away from him.

“…A forced guest, but still a guest. Anyways… thanks for helping with the dishes. I got plenty of work to do today.” Simmons put the scrubbies away and headed out of the kitchen.

A few moments passed before Washington followed after him with soft footfalls, stalking similar to a cat stalking a mouse. Operation: Tail Simmons is a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer, but i'm a slow typer and it has been a week since I updated. So sorry about that.


	22. Interview

South returned to Mother of Invention this morning to find three people dressed in outfits kind of like the bad guys from the bank, but all of them were light blue and more advanced looking. “What the hell are you guys doing?”

 “We had a mission this morning.” The female in the group practically squealed with excitement. “An actual mission that was very important, not just cleaning up.”

“One of the guys that snatched David has a little sister, so we were sent out to bring her in for questioning.”

South just figured out who these people are. The worst team in Freelancer, Omega squad. She regrets even starting a conversation with them, but it is too late now and she is curious. “And the get ups?”

“The Counselor told us to wear them because she smells bad.”

“Mike, he said her power is pheromone manipulation not that she smells.”

“Guys, come on, we have been over this. We are superheroes with our very own codenames now. Cut it out with the real name stuff.”

“Sorry Vera- I mean Ohio. Sorry Oh.” Idaho hung his head.

“…So these are a new type of hazmat suit. Got it. I’m going to go now.” South rolled her eyes as she continued down the hall. _Damn Rookies._ She was half way down the hall when she heard the girl, Ohio, squeal again.

“She talked to us. South Dakota actually talked to us! Can this day get any better?”

“That was pretty cool.” Idaho shrugged.

“It was way more than just cool!”

There was a moment of silence before Iowa ask “Do you have a crush on her Oh?”

“What? No!”

Idaho chuckled “You liiiiike her.”

Ohio groaned in annoyance as Idaho and Iowa started singing the kissing song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Uuuuuh, you people are so boring.” Kaikaina threw her head back, groaning to the ceiling.

“I’m sorry?” The Counselor, on the screen since it is not wise to be in the same room as the pheromone manipulator, raised a brow.

“And you’re old. Old people are so gross.”

“Ms. Grif, if you would please.”

“Ew! No! Just call me sister. Ms. Grif makes _me_ sound old.” She shivered at the thought.

“Alright sister.”

“Oh God NO! When you say it, it makes me sound like a nun! I change my mind. Call me Kai, old man.”

The Counselor’s expression does not change, but this girl is pushing his buttons. “How about Ms. Kai.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sure, fine, whatever. Hurry up; I got shit to do.”

“I would like to ask you a few questions about your brother.”

She flopped her head onto the table. “You dragged me out of bed at this ungodly hour” it is about ten in the morning “to talk about Grif?”

“And his acquaintances Sarge, Lopez the Heavy, Richard “Dick” Simmons, Franklin Delano Donut, Lavernius Tucker, and Michael Jesus Caboose as well.”

Sister lifted her head. “His poker buddies? Well that makes sense. If he did something to get in trouble, it would have been with them… Along with Church and possibly Doc.”

“You… know who Church is?”

“No shit I know him. That’s why I said his name... For a ghost he’s kind of hot.”

“…A… ghost…” The Counselor was confused. “Ms. Kai, there is no such thing as ghosts.”

“I thought that to, but seeing is believing.” Sister shrugged. “Kind of awesome he died so long ago. If he was still alive he would be a super gross old man… like you.”

He keeps his calm professional appearance throughout. “Alright then…this has been quite informative, but I do need to ask you some questions Ms. Kai.”

“Wait… are you a cop or something? 'Cause if you are, and I ask you, then you have to tell me. That's totally a law or something.”

“I am not a police officer; I am the Counselor of the hero organization Freelancer, and that is not a real law.”

Sister looked to the only door in the interview room knowing the three assholes that woke her up and practically dragged her here are still standing as guards. “Heros huh? Just fucking cops with superpowers.” She crossed her arms sitting back in her chair. “I don't rat people out. Cop. Especially not my own blood.”

“Ms. Kai.” He put on his best gentle voice. “Do you know what your brothers employment is?”

She glared for a few moments not wanting to talk, but had to ask. “Grif has a job? I thought he was just mooching off his buddies. Asshole even moved out of our apartment to live with them like… two years ago? He still helps pay my rent though, so that’s awesome.”

“If he was unemployed, how would he be able to help pay your rent?”

Sister blinked a few times. “Damn it, you’re one of those smart gross old guys. Guess he has to have a job.”

The Counselor made a check mark on his clipboard. “Do you know where he currently resides?”

“Yeah I do. What kind of little sister would I be if I didn’t know where I need to go to annoy the hell out of him? It’s… HEY! Fuck you Cop! I’m not telling you anything! Cop!”

“Ms. Kai, if you would please cooperate.”

“Cop.”

“We need to find your brother and his acquaintances as soon as possible.”

“I’m not saying another word without my lawyer!”

“Ms. Kai.”

“Cop!” She interrupted him.

When he opened his mouth to speak once more, again she yelled “Cop!”

The Counselor did even do anything when sister just decided to yell it one more time.

“Kaikaina Grif” A southern draw spoke from off camera. “Alias Sister, age 31, born in Honolulu, Hawaii. At age 9 you were deemed in control of your powers at safe level to join society. Your mother welcomed you back home. A year later, Dexter Grif, age 13 at the time, arrived home as well. Sometime in the following three years, your mother abandoned the two of you. At ages 13 and 16, the government discovered you were unsupervised and relocated you to Blood Gulch Outpost. The school closed when you were a freshman, and was transferred to Chorus Bravo. On your 18th birthday, you left school, and moved in with your brother. Your record is filled with DUIs, drunk and disorderly, assault and battery, motor vehicle theft of a helicopter, and prostitution.”

“That prostitution charge was dropped!” Sister yelled at the unseen man. “I thought that guy was hitting on me and he was hot. Fucking cop was looking to throw girls in jail over nothing!”

“Sister, with a record like this, with how close you are to your brother, it would not be out of the question to assume you are working with him and his associates.” The southern voice continued. “Not cooperating only adds to this suspicion.”

Kaikaina sat quietly for several long moments. “…what did Grif do?” The screen changed to the video that has been playing on the news none stop for days. “…no way… Grif… did that?”

The Counselor smile got slightly bigger. Leave it to the Director to shake someone’s resolve.


	23. Fresh Air

BANG, BANG, BANG! Rapid angry pounding rattled the door. Grif grumbled as he rolled over in bed, trying to ignore the noise.

“Grif, get your fat ass out of bed already! It’s two in the afternoon for crying out loud!”

“Snore shhh, mememememe.” He made fake sleeping noises loudly.

“Grif, no one goes mememe in their sleep.” Simmons opened the door. “You cannot stay in bed all day. It is unhealthy and there is work to do.”

The gig was up, so the chubby Hawaiian reached to his bed side table where an alarm clock _should_ be, grabbing a packet of Oreos, pulled back the seal and stuffed two in his mouth at once. “That does not sound like reasons to get up to me.”

Simmons let out a loud sigh as he gave the room a once over. “Dear lord, this room is a pigsty! What is that smell?”

“There are dozens of answers for that question, but I prefer the ‘I don’t care’ one the most.”

“Damnit Grif, you are such a slob.” Simmons bent over picking up some dirty orange shirts. “When was the last time you even did laundry? Your closet is empty.” The lazy one didn’t even bother closing his closet door, so Simmons could see the inside easily. “It is the cleanest part of your room.”

Grif gave a shrug as he sat up. “I don’t know man… how long have we been living here?”

“You Haven’t Done It In Nearly Two Years!” Simmons voice screeched, tossing the clothes down in frustration.

“Yeah, I used to sneak it into Kai’s laundry among her favorite clothes in order to trick her into washing them, but you guys aren’t colorblind and would notice before washing them.” Grif bent down grabbing a shirt from the floor, shook off some crumbs off, and put it on.

“I… I… uh… Grif… I can’t even… I can’t.” Simmons shook his head as he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He stood there for a few defeated moments, back slumped against the closed door, biting his bottom lip. With a soft sigh, Simmons pushed off, heading down the hall again.

Washington waited until the nerd turned the next corner to continue after him. Just as he was in front of the occupied room, the door opened. The hero knew it was a possibility, but had to take the chance so not to lose Simmons.

Grif stood there with a pack of cigarettes in hand, and an unlit one between his lips. _What the hell is he doing here? The only thing over here is my room. Well, Simmons room around the corner, but that is it._ He raised a brow at the hero. _Never mind, I don’t care. I really just don’t care._ “Damn, I need some fresh air.” He said more to himself than anything else while walking past the hero.

As the other went the way Wash came from, he had to pause. _I have watched Simmons do nothing but clean for hours for a chance at a chance to get away. Grif on the other hand is heading outside right now. I can run right now. Even if I don’t get far, my visor could get ping off a radio tower or satellite… or maybe if the finders are looking they might spot me. This is a greater opportunity plus if it doesn’t work I can follow Simmons after dinner to his room._ When he looked back, Wash could swear that Grif had waited at the end of the hall for him to make up his mind before going around the corner. He followed the fat-ass instead of the nerd… not knowing he would have found his original goal in the next hall if he just continued with Operation: Tail Simmons.

Again it seemed like Grif had stop to wait for Wash for when he peered around the corner, his captor was turned around looking at him, leaning back against emergency exit doors he somehow didn’t see before. Using his back side, Grif pushed the large door open. The sight sent a shiver through Wash’s very core. Or maybe it was the wind that swept through the opening. There was nothing out there. Nothing but ice and snow as far as the eye could see. The sky was dull and bright with the same color, unable to tell where ground end and air began.

“I’m not going to stop you.” Grif lite his cigarette. “Church might, but I don’t give a damn if you decide to leave. If you do go out there and start dying from the cold, don’t blame me. It is purely Mother Nature’s rage that will do you in. The arctic is not a place to wonder wearing an office uniform.”

Wash shivered as he quickly took off down the hall he last spotted Simmons going down. _If I’m lucky and hurry, I can catch up to him._ When he got there, he saw nothing but an empty hall… with a light directly above a door turned on, that does not match any other lights here.


	24. Hey boss

Washington looked around the area he lost Simmons in, but kept coming back to the door with the light. _Is this the room?_

_“Okay, I don’t want to know what you have been up to, but it seems creepy.”_

The hero jumped a foot back, looking around for who spoke.

_“Seriously? Dude, I am in your head. You are not going to see me standing there.”_

He let out a breath realizing Church is back… well active, he never went anywhere. “What do you want?”

_“Hey man, you don’t need to know my plans.”_

 “Do you even know your plans?”

_“Hey, fuck you. I got plans… I just need to work out some details.”_

The light on the door turned off suddenly. As Wash concentrated on it, his vision suddenly went black. Once more the hero found himself inside his own head, staring at Church in front of the open door.

“I spent the last few days figuring out how to go about the next step.”

Washington could feel the cocky smugness radiating from the other. “Oh god, are you about to start the villain speech where you tell me what your diabolical plan is? It feels like you are.”

Church rolled his eyes. “I said you don’t need to know it.”

“That doesn’t mean you won’t go on a rant about how you are going to do it anyways.” He said annoyed.

“Fine, just to piss you off, I am going to rant about it.” Church crossed the room. “I kidnapped you, now I am going to make a ransom video.”

“How original.”

“Fuck you. I am mostly doing it to show you are still alive since what I want, they will never give me.”

Wash decided to sit on the couch in the other section of his brain cave. “So, what do you want?”

Church was quiet now. So quiet that Washington wondered if he was focusing on something in the world around them.  The seconds drew longer as the ghost fidgeted until finally he said one word in a soft and fragile voice, full of hope and sorrow, love and pain. “Beta.”

“What the hell is that?” Wash furrowed his brow in confusion.

Again the villain flared up in anger. “Beta is a girl! …” Church calmed down a bit. “She is not an it, thing or a that.” Then he changed to sad. “Beta is a person just like anyone else.” A smile cracked is face. “She might have been a complete and total bitch, but that is what made her so great. It is like me being an asshole. We worked so badly together that we were perfect.”

“Wow… you are totally in love with this Beta women.”

“You think captain obvious? Yes, I love Beta. I am willing to do anything to get her back.”

“…Even if it means you become the villain?”

“Psh.” Church waved him off. “I have always been a villain at heart.  Just never had an opportunity before now.”

Washington let out a sigh. “So how is demanding her from Freelancer even supposed to work?”

“Not Freelancer… from the Director.”

“So… the Director knows where Beta is?

Church nodded. “He is the only one that would.”

“How?”

“The details are not important. All you need to know is once I have Beta, you are free to go wherever the fuck you want.”

“And...” Wash was not looking forward to the answer, but needs to know. “And when they refuse?” Since they will refuse after all. Freelancer does not negotiate with kidnappers.

“No time. Carolina is demanding to see you.”

That really confused Washington. He felt dizzy as the waking world came back to his primary view. There on the screen were all the members of Alpha and Gamma squad along with the director and the counselor on the screen just behind a camera set up, broadcasting him back to them. “…Hey boss.” Was the first thing that came to mind.

_“You know how you can go to bed and wake up hours later, but it only feels like minutes. Yeah, that is kind of why you are a bit dazed right now. Time moves slower in your head most of the time.”_


	25. Sarge’s Secret Lab

Simmons turned off his computer, pinching the bridge of his nose. “They never want to listen to me.” He let out a sigh as he stood up heading towards the door, remembering to hit the switch to turn the hall light off before opening it. A yelp escaped him from the surprise of seeing Washington standing right there, waiting for him. _Did Donut tell him where my office is?_

“Simmons, I need you to get your camera stuff set up.”

“Oh, it’s you Church. Okay… I’ll grab it all and get everything prepared in the conference room.” He turned around to grab the equipment out of the room.

“Good. Hey, you know if Sarge finished with the new suite?”

“Hm, last I saw he still had the helmet to finish. It is a more advanced system, so it is going to need more testing to get all the bugs once complete however.”

“Alright, see ya in an hour.” Church headed off for Sarge’s ‘secret’ lab. The older super calls it a secret lab, but everyone knows where it is thanks to the ‘Sarge’s Secret Lab. KEEP OUT! Especially Grif.’ painted in red spanning the entire wall of the stairwell leading down to the basement.

“What The Hell?!” Church knew Sarge was making renovations, but not this much. Literally ever wall that made up the subterranean level had been removed. “You Even Took Out The Support Beams! Do You NOT Know How Buildings Work!”

“Hm? What are you hollerin’ about son?” Sarge looked up from one of the many work benches scattered about.

“The floor is going to collapse down in here! Put the damn beams back up you lunatic!”

Sarge was about to argue about not needing them when out from a pile of machine parts on the other side of the room burst out Caboose. “Church… no… Washingtub!” He barreled over towards his bestest friend, about to crush him. Thanks to the boosted cat reflexes, Church managed to get out of the way. Sarge chuckled at the big oaf.

“Why is he down here?” Church looked back, seeing Caboose trip over his own foot.

“Ah, the scamp has taking a liking to machines. Begged me to teach him a few things so he could make another friend.”

Church raised a brow. “Right, like Caboose can retain enough information in his head to actually build… well anything.” As soon as he heard metal hitting the cement floor, he knew he spoke to soon. He turned around looking at the pile Caboose had come out of. There stood a giant robot with a rocket launcher for one hand and a machine gun for the other.

“Chuchingtub, I want to introduce you to my new best friend, but not my bestest friend because that is you, and this is Freckles. Freckles is not you. Freckles, say hello to Washington Church.”

“Greetings.”

Church stood there quiet for a few moments comprehending what is happening before looking to Sarge. “You helped him didn’t you?”

“A little bit. But I was more occupied with this.” The older super tossed something light blue at him. Church fumbled to catch it, and thanks to his new body he managed to. He turned the thing over in his hands getting a good look at it. “So you got the helmet done?”

“Yep, try it on.” Sarge thumbed to the workbench with the rest of the armor on it. “I didn’t get a chance to measure the hero properly, so was left with rough estimates based on size differences between us and him.”

Church gave a nod still looking at the helmet. “…Wait… What is up with the yellow stripe on top?”

Sarge smirked at that. “It is for those Freelancers really. Washington had yellow stripes on his dark suit. So a reminder that it is not just a villain in it, but their hero buddies as well.”

“Huh, nice thinking.” Church slid the helmet on over not needing to take of Wash’s visor to do so. He continued putting on all the pieces. “Damn, it’s damn near perfect. Just in time to. Simmons is setting up the cameras in the meeting room. We’re making the call soon, so get ready.”

“Well alright. It’s about time. Caboose, let’s go get you in your armor.”

“Okay Red Sargent. Freckles stay. Stay boy, staaaaay.”

“Orders Acknowledged.”

“Good boy Freckles.”

“Affirmative.”

Church quickly got the fuck out of there, making his way to the meeting room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long... Halo Wars 2 came out and I spent a lot of time playing it.


	26. Ransom Video, Live!

It was later then what Church had wanted, but not too late in the day to get this started. He sat in a large swivel chair to maximize the villain look. To the right stood Sarge, shot gun in hand, Lopez just standing there, Donut bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Caboose facing the wrong way. On his left Stood Tucker trying to look awesome, Doc who is uncomfortable, Grif who couldn’t care less, and Simmons with his data pad in hand ready to hit the record button. All of them covered from head to toe in armor.

“Alright, we are live in 3, 2, 1.”

“Wait, live? We are just making a video, not going live.” Church glared at Simmons who had already pushed the button. “…God Dammit.”

 “In the meetings you kept saying this part was going to be broadcasted. So we are broadcasting.”

“Fucking Hell Simmons! The entire world does not need to know this shit.”

“It’s not the entire world. Just the major networks in the northern half of the western hemisphere. I made sure not to put this on kid channels.”

Church rolled his borrowed eyes. “Can you change it to just Freelancer’s base? Seriously man, this is fucking ridiculous.”  

“No need. Freelancer did it for us.” Simmons did something else on his data pad and the wall screen behind the camera set up came to life. Standing there was the Director, the Counselor, Carolina, and Maine whom just rushed through the door.

“Are all the hero’s that tried to stop us there?” Church said this quietly so not to be picked up by the mic. His swivel chair is facing the other way so he can still do the dramatic villain turn around thing still that was supposed to be the start of the video.

“No. Not yet. They’re filling in though.” Sarge filled him in.

North rushed into the room, out of breath and sweaty, but that’s because he had been in the simulation training room. Carolina said something about the news and bastards before turning it off on him. F.I.L.L.S told him what’s happening during his rushed to this room.

“We have been heroes long enough to not care about the dramatic chair turn.” Carolina practically growled out.

Church let out a sigh as he slowly turned to look at the camera and screen. He pulled the light blue and yellow helmet off. “Yeah, but it is so much better when the face is far too familiar.”

Maine let out a very audible growl. The door opened slightly as Gamma squad peeked into the room.

“Drop the theatrics and get to the point Church.” Carolina spat out his name as if it was rotten. In the background South pushed the three members of Gamma squad into the room because they were blocking the doorway.

“Huh, I thought you loved theatrics Jen, or is it only when you do it?” Church shrugged. Carolina’s entire tensed at the mention of her name. “Well, the only one that really needs to be here is me and… The Director.” It dripped from his tongue with pure hatred.

“You took a member of _my_ team, so you are stuck talking with me!”

“Enough Carolina.” The Director finally spoke.

“Sir?”

He did not turn to look at her. He looked right ahead as if staring the villain in the eyes. “You managed to get my attention, Church, but don’t waste my time or you will lose it.”

“Hm, you actually called me Church even though I know you know exactly who I am. Go ahead and say it, say the name you gave me mister Director.”

A moment silence filled the two rooms as everyone (except caboose who is still facing the wrong way) looked at the Director. With one word the silence shattered “Alpha.”

“Sir?” Carolina was confused. “I thought you didn’t know who it was.”

“Now is not the time for that.” He still did not turn away from Church. “Just say what you were going to say in the video and be done with it.”

“Oh, right. We were about to make a ransom video before Simmons fucking started broadcasting.”

“Seriously, it is not my fault. We planned to do a broadcasting, so I set it up for one. I even mentioned it several times while everyone was standing around while I set the system up. No one every fucking listens to me.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t make everything sound like boring nerd stuff we might pay attention once in a while.”

“Shut up Fat-ass.”

“Fuck you nerd.”

“This is why I changed the plan to a video. None Of You Can Shut Up For Five God Damn Minutes!”

“What the hell Church!” Tucker spoke up “Most of us have been quietly standing here intimidating looking just like you wanted. Don’t blame all for the work of the unhappy couple. Hell even Caboose is being quiet for once.”

“I hear the mean Churches, but I don’t see them.”

"Estás enfrentando el camino equivocado.”

Sarge chuckled. “Good one Lopez.”

“Sir, I think you missed what Lopez said. It was ‘face me, not the pillow’.”

“…Well that makes not a lick of sense.”

Lopez only sighed.

“Will all of you shut up already?!” Church is losing his patients with all of them. “Ransom Video, Live!” The Blood Gulch Crew seemed to settle back down.

Church rubbed his borrowed forehead for a moment. “Good. Okay. Ransom.” He shook himself out to get back on track himself. “Some of us thought it would be a good idea to try and settle this with as little violence as possible. So here’s the deal. You can have Washington back, completely unharmed, in exchange for…” a pause for dramatic effect. “…Beta.” The drama had no effect on anyone.

“Alright, enough of this.” Carolina was done being on the sidelines. She was about to tell him that Freelancer Protocol says they cannot negotiate with kidnappers. The gently hand of North on her shoulder made her pause. She took a deep breath to calm down. “Prove it.”

“…Prove what?”

“Prove that Washington is unharmed. You could be doing anything to him physically or mentally.”

“Good point. Alright. Ask him yourself how he’s doing.” Church shrugged the shoulders before his entire body seemed to shift slightly.

“…Hey Boss.” Wash was a bit confused as to what was going on.

The tension in Maine’s shoulders visible drained. North smiled hearing the rookie’s voice. Even South seemed to be less bitch in that moment.

“Washington, report.” Carolina ordered.

He sat up straighter. “I am unharmed, but with no way to escape. All the vehicles are sentient beings, and I have no gear to survive in the artic long enough to be found on foot.”

Sarge cocked his shotgun, pressed against the side of Washington’s head. “Not another word.” He is pissed off that someone told him they are in the Artic, and he just told Freelancer. Heroes having a clue as to where their base is located, is not ideal.

“Dude, put the gun down. It’s not like he gave our GPS Coordinates.” Tucker told the man in red.  Sarge grumbled as he lowered his shotgun.

Wash let out a sigh. “Church says taking back over would be too much of a pain in the ass. So recap, he wants the girl in exchange for me.”

“Girl? Beta is a girl?” North should have guessed that sooner. He was told several days ago there is a damsel in distress after all.

“Yeah, he is totally in love with her and believes the Director is the only one that knows where she is.” Wash tilted his head slightly as Church talked to him. “Fine I’ll repeat it perfectly.” He looked back to the screen. “If you do not hand Beta over to ‘me’ within the week, shit will hit the fan.”

“Beta” a deep southern draw stilled what little movement there was in the rooms. “is already dead.”

The posture of the Blood Gulch Crew slumped significantly. Donut turned, hiding his head in Lopez’s shoulder. “But… but… the love story…” He whispered and sniffled. The robot just ignored the man in lightish-red.

Washington shook his head. “I am not saying that… no… if you want it said do it yourself.”  There was a jerk of his body before he stood up out of the chair.

“Well Director.” Church sneered out. “On behalf of myself, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Sigma, Omega, and the others…” He snatched the data pad out of Simmons hands, getting a ‘Hey’ that was ignored. “You will join us, as slow and as painfully as I can control myself. Though, just putting a bullet in your brain sounds good to.” He hit the button violently, ending the feed.


	27. Hugs Make Everything Better

Pain. The second Washington started to awaken, pain consumed him. Everything hurt, but the worst of it was his head. He felt like he was going to be sick, but could not bring himself to move from the soft bed or warmth pressed to his side. When he tried to open his eyes, more pain pulsed through his brain, quickly closing them again. They were opened just long enough to confirm the warmth is someone cuddling his side. A pain filled groan rumbled in the back of his throat, causing the other person to stir before quickly sitting up.”

“Morning Churchingtub!” The far too cheerful voice of Caboose said. “Are you feeling better now?”

Slowly Wash raised his free hand to his throbbing head. “Caboose.” His mouth is way to dry. “What happened?” Noises hurt, but what are the chances that the strongman is going to be quiet? It is better to get some information with the inedible pain.

“Well first you were really mad that mean Church man said Beta is dead. The others got depressed because the nice plan failed so now we have to go with bad plan. To try and feel better, Red Sargent made everyone his special brew, though they said I wasn’t allowed to have any. While you and the others drank, I got to play card games with Doc and Biscuit until bed time. In the middle of the night, I had to get up to go pee, but you were leaning over the toilet. I went to use the other bathroom first, but then I came back and rubbed your back until you stopped puking. You couldn’t even stand up, so I carried you to bed.”

Wash didn’t think he could be more annoyed with Church then he already was, but was wrong. The asshole got drunk in his body and left him to deal with the killer hangover. If the villain’s ass wasn’t currently his own ass, Wash would kick it right now. “Thank you Caboose…, but why are you in bed with me?”

“Because.” Caboose rolled his eyes, even though Wash still had his closed so wouldn’t see it. “Hugs make everyone feel better. You looked really sick so I gave you a hug all night long, that way you would feel great when you woke up… Soooo?”

“So what?”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Oh…” Wash doesn’t even know if it was him or Church that was throwing up last night. Church could have gotten him so drunk that he just blanked out. He cracked an eye open, seeing the hopeful look on Caboose’s face and knew what he had to say. “Yeah, I am feeling much better. Thank you.”

“That Is Great!” He shouted with glee. “Now we can spend the day doing best friend stuff.”

Wash groaned again. “Caboose, I am better, but not good enough to do stuff.”

“Oh…” He sounded heartbroken for a second, before going right back to cheery. “Then I have to nurse you back to perfect. Biscuit has a nurse outfit I can borrow. I can make you chicken noodle soup too. It will be the best sick day every.”

“Caboose…” Washington sighed and cringed at the idea of the other wearing a nurse costume. “That is not necessary. All I need is rest and quiet… and some water.”

“and hugs.”

“What? No… you gave me plenty of hugs.”

“But you are not all the way better, so you need more hugs.” Caboose got off the bed. “I’ll get us big glasses of water. Then we can spend the rest of the day napping and hugging.”

Wash tried to protest more, but was ignored by the big guy as he left the room to get them water. He let out another sigh, relaxing back into the soft bed. “Well… it could be worse.”

How right he was. When Caboose returned he had a large pitcher of water as well as a couple of glasses, Doc, Tucker, and Donut… wearing a nurse’s costume.

“Heeey there Wash. Caboose told me you might be in need of nurse short skirt. Should I take his temperature?” Donut holds up what is clearly a rectal thermometer.

“I think he just has a hangover Donut. That’s why I made some of my organic remedy.”

Caboose sat the water down on the nightstand before getting back in the bed.

“What the hell is in that Doc? It fucking stinks.”

“It is my own secret recipe made from the stuff I grow in my garden.”

Wash poured himself a glass of water, downing it quickly.

 “Dude, I’ve seen your garden, that stuff is going to kill him. What he needs is burnt toast, a banana, and a glass of wine for breakfast. Lunch is going to be chicken noodle soup because broth is a gods send.”

“Tucker, you don’t fix a problem by taking more of the thing that caused it.”

 “Uh, yeah you do. I woke up with a hangover and that is exactly what I did. Already got the soup started. Trust me; I’ve been in this situation tones of times.”

“Ooooh, can I be the one to spoon feed him the soup?” Donut raised his hand.

“He has a hangover, not a cold. The hero can feed himself.”

“Aw man.” Donut pouted.

“Let’s have Wash decide if he wants my remedy, or Tuckers.” Doc turned to the bed to ask him which one, but had to pause. “Oh… he has his own.”

After drinking the water, Wash laid back down and fell back to sleep with Caboose snuggled into his side. Donut smiled at how adorable the two looked while Tucker took a picture with his data pad as blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really busy at work with all the rain in flooding as of late. It took all my energy away from me, and I lost concentration on my story. Took forever to try and get back in the swing of things. Still a little unfocused. Sorry about that month and a half wait.
> 
> So, after last chapter, Church wanted to drown his anger/sorrows with alcohol. He tried, but turns out he barely felt the effects as the body became waisted. So he left Wash in a more far off position then he intended.  
> Now we get adorable Caboose... and nurse short skirt, the cousin of officer hot pants.


	28. Clap, Clap, Clap

Even with a massive headache, there was work to be done. Simmons did as much as he could throughout the morning, but was nowhere near as productive as normal. When lunch time came about, he grabbed a bowl of chicken noodle soup, eating it in silence. So much silence.

Caboose made a lot of noise while grabbing two bowls, but was quick to leave again saying something about Churchington being sick in bed. Sarge didn’t say a word. Grif was too busy eating to talk. Tucker took his bowl to another room with Junior. Simmons tried very hard to ignore Donut the second he saw him in his Nurse Short Skirt outfit, and he didn’t even realize Doc was there. It seemed like everyone in the hideout has a dark rain cloud hanging over them. This is not a day to monkey about.

Two in the afternoon came around. Simmons headed back to his room/office to prepare quickly for his actual job. He gathered up papers and book, sat down in front of his monitor and camera set up, and turned on the broadcast. “Good afternoon class.”

“Good afternoon professor Simmons.”

Simmons nearly jumped out of his skin at the response of all the students of Chorus Bravo and one fellow teacher. Only a couple ever said afternoon to him when he pops on in the classroom. Never so many of them. Plus the other teacher in the room gives him the creeps.

“Uh… Professor Felix. I-is something the matter?”

The smug man sitting on the teachers desk, uncrossed his arms. “I seriously had no idea you had it in you Simmons.”

“Had… had what?”

“Oh, no. Don’t try to play coy with me. I saw that little show last night, just like the rest of the world.”

Simmons raised a brow confused. “What are you talking about?”

Felix pulled a data pad from his suit jacket, pressing play on a video.

“Wait, live? We are just making a video, not going live …God Dammit.”

“In the meetings you kept saying this part was going to be broadcasted. So we are broadcasting.”

“Fucking Hell Simmons! The entire world does not need to know this shit.”

Felix hit the pause button. “That is what I’m talking about.” He hoped off the desk. “Who would have guessed that stick in the ass, by the books Professor Richard “Dick” Simmons… is a super criminal.” He chuckled as he paced the room, shaking his head. “I got to say, well done. Seriously. Kidnapping a hero from Freelancer team Alpha? That took some serious guts. Sure it was the rookie, but that meant you had to fight off all the experienced heroes to get away with it. I mean, come on. That is something I never saw coming from you of all people.” He gave three slow claps before the door to the classroom was thrown open.

“Felix, leave now.” Kimble sounded pissed. She had already told Felix, the other teachers, and the students not to mention any knowledge of the events to Simmons just a few hours ago.

Felix rolled his eyes. “Freelancer knows and is watching your lessons.”

Kimble gave him a hefty smack to the back of the head as he passed her while leaving the classroom.

Simmons is on the verge of panicking. “Uhm… Headmistress Kimble… am… am I fired?”

“No Richard, you’re not fired. Since you now know thanks to Felix. Freelancer is trying to use your lessons as a way to track you, so I am not allowed to fire you until you are captured.”

“Oh… okay. Thank you ma’am.”

“Don’t thank me. It is bad enough I have to have Felix on my staff, but now I have two criminals. Just do me one favor Simmons.”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Don’t get my students involved in your mess.” She said through clenched teeth.

“I wouldn’t think of it.”

“Good. I’ll leave you to your lessons then.”

Once she was out of the room Simmons hung his head and sighed. He took a moment to calm down before looking back up at his excited students. _Shit, they never look this excited for class._

“So it’s true? You are one of the supervillains that kidnapped Hero Washington?” The lisped voice left no doubt that it was Jensen that asked.

“That is so hot.” One of the other girls said.

Simmons ears turned bright red. When he tried to start his lesson a moment later, he was interrupted.

“So, you are a real villain? Our computer teacher is a real life active supervillain. Not just one that got caught without enough evidence to lock up for good?”

“Palomo, if you have a question, you are supposed to raise your hand first. Not just say it.” Every single hand in the classroom went up simultaneously.

Simmons let out another sigh. _Now They Want To Listen To Me?!_ This was going to be a long class period.


	29. Father & Son

After finishing a breakfast of burnt toast, a banana, and a glass of wine, Tucker prepared a slow cooker for chicken noodle soup. Once he finished with that and was going to exit the kitchen, he got painfully shoved out of the door way by Caboose.

“What the fuck Caboose. Slow down.” He got up off the floor.

“I can’t slow down, stupid Tucker.” Caboose opened the cup cabinet and tried to grab every single glass.

“Wow, hold it. You are going to shatter those.” Tucker tried to stop the other, but really there was nothing he could do to physically halt him. “You only need one glass per person dude.”

“But Church needs lots of water. He is sick in bed and can’t get it himself, and I need to get back to hug him all better.”

Tucker paused for a moment. _Church is sick? No… he drank a lot. It has to be a hangover. Probably left Wash to deal with it, asshole._ “I got a better idea Caboose that won’t involve you breaking every cup we own.”

“I am not going to break any of them.” Caboose scuffs as one of the dozen glasses in his arms already slips and breaks on the floor. “…Tucker did it.”

He just rolls his eyes at the idiot. Tucker opens a different cabinet and pulls out a large pitcher. “Use this man.”

“That is a better idea. I’m glad I thought of it.” Caboose sat the glasses down on the counter. As he filler the pitcher with water, Donut and Doc came into the kitchen chatting.

“Why are there so many glasses on the table?”

“And glass on the floor. You know someone could get seriously hurt.”

“Church is sick and needs water.” Caboose exclaimed.

“Sick? Oooo, I’ll go get my nurse outfit on.” Donut quickly left the room.

“What are his symptoms Caboose?”

Caboose tilted his head, not understanding the question.

“…Caboose… how is he sick?”

“Oh, he was throwing up last night and is really thirsty and in pain.”

“He just has a hangover from drinking too much last night.” Tucker is getting sick of this shit so early in the morning. Especially since he has a slight hangover as well.

“A got a great remedy to fix a hangover. Let me go make it real quick.” Doc left the kitchen as well.

Tucker wanted to see the disaster that turned out to be so went along for the ride. They all meet up in the hall outside Churches room. After that mess was all over Tucker shook his head looking at the picture he took of Wash sleeping. The hero probably didn’t even notice he didn’t have his visor on. Church had taken the damn thing off after a few rounds of Sarge’s special brew. After telling there asshole boss that that wasn’t cool, Tucker got a good look at those eyes. He was kind of expecting the pupils to be slits like a cats, the color though… damn. The light blueish grey making them look like a pair of storm clouds. Last night, Tucker admitted, that they are very cool eyes. He was even a bit jealous that Church got to possess someone with eyes that awesome. Today though, for the few seconds that Wash had them open while getting a drink of water, those eyes were so much more. There are so many ways he could describe those glorious orbs, but the one that can capture most of them as one, it sexy. Washington has very sexy eyes. Tucker can only guess that Church is such an asshole, that he made them dull compared to what Wash does without even trying.

“Fuck.” Tucker rubbed his temples, putting the data pad away. He has never considered any man, other than himself, sexy in any way before. He gave his head a shake and tried to bury those thought deep down to never bring up again.

Instead the henchmen headed to his eight year olds bedroom to wake him up. Junior got to sleep in a little longer than normal as is. The two of them, spent nearly the entire day together. They played some basketball (three lamps were broken). They played tag (five lamps were broken). They played with toy cars (a lamp and a table were broken “Bow chicka bow wow” “Bow chicka honk honk”). Junior did his daily exercise (Tucker his scared and proud at how strong his boy is). He tried to help him with his homework (Tucker was never the best student himself, okay). They played some video games as well (Halo 169 “Bow chicka bow wow” “Bow chicka honk honk”). Through most of it, Junior talked about how awesome super heroes are and that Washington is really awesome, adding in a few stories of Freelancer Alpha squad taking down big name villains. Some of those stories left Tuckers throat parched and scared for his wellbeing. They had father son time all the way until it was bed time for Junior. Growing half human half sangheili needs their sleep. Tucker tucked Junior into bed.

“Blarg.”

“You want a bed time story? Really? It’s been a while since you asked me to read to you.” Tucker smiled gently at his not so little man.

“Honk!” Junior held up on of his superhero books.

Tucker rolled his eyes. “Of course you want a hero story.” He gave the book a once over. “The Yellow Rose collection.” It is the complete works on all the stories ever made for the superhero Texas. A wave of sadness came over Tucker. Church had told him everything. Where his life is right now is all because of this one person, and it isn’t even her fault. She was just doing her best to save the world no matter the cost… it cost her dearly.

“Blarg?”

“I’m alright Junior, but this book is huge. Which one of these stories do you want me to read?”

“Blarg!” He opened the book to the start of one of the chapters.

With a smile, Tucker started readying to his son.


	30. Call From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week? Yes!!!

Grif went about the day like any other. He drinks on a nightly basis, so was used to the hangovers, though today it was a bit worse than normal. Sarge’s special brew was strong and he had consumed quite a bit of it. Not as much as Church did. It was like the villain was trying to kill the hero was alcohol poisoning.

When he finally rolled out of bed, it was to go have lunch. Grif was excited that someone had made a huge batch of chicken noodle soup. There was plenty to go around. At one point he was about to start a conversation with Simmons, but decided not to. The gloom hanging in the air is thick. He did not want to deal with emotions right now… or ever. Feeling anything leads only to pain. Being indifferent is the best way to live life. When you don’t care, no one can hurt you.

Grif lit up a cigarette after he finished off the last of the soup. Everyone else had already left anyways. For a moment he wondered why Donut was Nurse Short Skirt, but decided he doesn’t care. See, it is a great way to live.

A small noise came from his pocket, startling Grif. He pulled out his data pad expecting to see Simmons wanting something. It wasn’t though. This time the message was from his little sister.

‘Please tell me it isn’t you.’

‘Well that isn’t a confusing message at all.’ He sent back.

‘Dumbass, was it you and your poker buddies or not?’

‘Is what us or not?’

‘Did you idiots kidnap that superhero?’

Grif looked at the message. He couldn’t figure out what to text back. Why does she think it’s them? The news never mentioned the Blood Gulch Crew. She doesn’t even know them by that name, but he is pretty sure she is not stupid enough not to put two and two together. Seriously, it is the name of the school they went to. But that currently isn’t known. Is she just guessing? He can’t tell her the truth. Maybe just tell her no, but then she might be suspicious. Telling her off is probably the best option. It is a very Grif sibling thing to do.

He took too long to message her however. Grif didn’t even have the first word typed up when Kai called him. He hesitated for a ring, and then answered.

“Oh My God it is you! You actually went villain on me! What happened to the whole ‘don’t embarrass the family’ Dex? This is totally the exact opposite of that!”

“I am not a villain.”

“So… it wasn’t you after all? Then why did you hesitate to answer me?”

He hesitated again.

“You big fat liar! If it really wasn’t you, you wouldn’t hesitate to tell me to shut up and keep my clothes on.”

“Sis…”

“No, don’t give me that tone! I want to know what is going on in your head right now? What would drive you to kidnap someone? What drives you to do anything in life? Just tell me.” A moment of silence. “Come on Dex… it’s me and you, remember?” The next thing she said was in Hawaiian. _“We got to stick together because no one else will.”_

Grif let out a sigh. “I don’t really know what I’m doing. I never have… probably never will.” He heard a sniffle from the other end of the call.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told that Freelancer Cop, and that lady reporter that came snooping around. My Brother Is No Criminal! He hates showing it, but he’s a total softie inside. This is some conspiracy shit!”

“Sister… go home. Stay safe, call me if you have any problems, and don't go near any one asking questions from now on. I'll try to keep you out of all of this. Whatever you do, don't embarrass the family. Think of Mom.”

“Don't do me any favors, bitch.” She hung up on him.

Grif sighed and put his data pad back in his pocket. He put the butt of the cigarette out in the sink, leaving it there, and then headed back to his room to take a nap. He didn’t even notice Sarge next to the door in the hallway, listening in on his call.


	31. Biweekly Meeting

“Sister… go home. Stay safe, call me if you have any problems, and don't go near anyone asking questions from now on. I'll try to keep you out of all of this. Whatever you do, don't embarrass the family. Think of Mom.”

“Don't do me any favors, bitch.” 

Sarge did not intend to overhear the conversation of the Grif siblings. His intentions were to yell at Grif for being lazy, fat, and a waste of space, also to tell him he better be at the biweekly meeting tonight. Just another one of their regular conversations. Instead he learned that there is a reporter that has figured out it is them who got one over on Freelancer. This is perfect! Reporters love big exclusive stories. There is no way in hell she is not going to share her findings with the world. Oh boy, when she does, everyone will know of the first class henchmen organization The Blood Gulch Crew. Requests for their services will come pouring in, as well as applications to join them. Just imagine it, they could have interns! One of his favorite things to do back when he was a teacher was make students go get him a coffee. With interns, he could live those moments all over again!

Being known as the ones that successfully kidnapped a Freelancer would be wonderful… but what if they were known as the ones that defeated all of Freelancer. Yep, that would be a god’s send… but is being known as the ones that killed the man in charge of Freelancer really what they want? They never actually took a job where the goal was to kill someone before. Sure a few deaths happened in their line of business, but it was a necessity to reach an objective, not the objective itself. Steal this, guard that, watch my back, be a distraction, destroy something ("No! Not That! That Over There!"), stuff like that is more their thing… not help commit murder. Is that the kind of work they want to receive?

For the rest of the afternoon, Sarge stayed in his secret lab continuing his latest project, suit upgrades. They thoroughly had their asses handed to them during the bank ‘heist’. It was luck that he had a spare helmet in the warthog, but if more than one of them had a cracked visor, they would have had major issues. Now the enemy knows who they are and is expecting them. He needs to make them stronger, faster, and more durable, if they want to survive the upcoming fight.

“Hmm.”

Later that day, Sarge entered the meeting room. Simmons was already at the table with all of his notes from the last team meeting.

“Evening sir.”

He gave a grunt as hello. Not long after Donut (more accurately Nurse Short Skirt) came in informing them that Lopez is not joining them this time.

“Said he was going to grease up the warthog’s and give the exhaust pipes a spit shine.”

“Are you sure he said that?” Simmons groaned.

“Yep, that is what he said. I _am_ the only one that took Spanish back at school while you went and learned Esperanto.”

“I didn’t know it was a dead language!”

“Just be glad that I gave you hooligans a choice in what language you wanted to learn. I was forced to take sangheili.” Sarge huffed. “Teachers believed that an invasion could happen at any moment and we all needed to be prepared to listen in on the enemy’s orders to stay a step ahead of them.”

“Wait…” Tucker had entered the room during that. “You understand sangheili?”

“Of course I do. How do you think I knew what that boy of yours was crying about as a baby? Experience? Good parenting? Ha! Nope, I just listened to what the little bugger was saying.”

“Fuck, you could have given me some helpful words to know instead of letting me guess what Junior wanted any time in the past eight years asshole!” Tucker plopped into a chair.

Sarge gave a shrug. “It was more fun this way. Since everyone is here, let’s get started.”

“But Grif isn't here yet.”

“Donut, you know perfectly well that Grif never shows up for the meeting if we don’t have snacks or booze.”

“Oh yeah, sorry Sarge. In that case, let's get down and dirty.”

Simmons let out another sigh. "Fine, may the biweekly meeting of the Blood Gulch Crew commence. Last meeting we put together a list of supplies to sustain our operation for three months. Me and Donut managed to get everything on said list last week before we completed step one of our job. So far the supplies are holding up, but Grif has been sticking to his room since we acquired Wash. Probably snaking on his private stash. When he runs out though, we will need to keep a tight lock or risk having to make a supply run while we have a bunch of superheroes looking for us. We also changed the password to the secret clubhouse. That is all the old business, so does anyone have new business?"

"Yeah." Tucker spoke up. "What are we doing about Wash?"

"What do you mean? Everything has been working out just fine so far. He's even helped cook and clean."

"Sure, but that's because he hasn't developed a plan yet. When we decided not to lock up whatever hero we managed to nab in a cell, I was under the assumption that Church would be in control most of the time, _not_ one night for the better part of a week. He managed to figure out we are in the arctic and told his teammates. Who knows what else he's managed to pick up along the way."

"So what do you think we should do? Lock him up now?" Grif stood in the doorway for a few seconds before taking a seat. "That is an asshole move dude. He's done nothing to deserve that sort of change. And thanks for waiting for me before starting the meeting assholes." He opened the bag of Doritos he brought with him.

"Grif? You actually came?" Simmons sounded quite surprised. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!" He laid back in the chair, munching loudly on some chips.

"...Want to talk about it?"

"Stop asking that! The answer is NO! It will always be no! I never want to talk about whatever 'it' could possibly be!" Grif bit the chip in hand, but clanked his teeth on it. The cheesey triangle had a solid layer of ice coating it.

"It's okay Grif. No need for you to do anything you don't want to." Simmons voice thick with worry with a strong side of fear while trying his best to be calming. It sounded awful. Tucker scooting away from Grif didn't help either.

The Hawaiian threw the chip on the floor where it shattered like glass. "Damn it. I haven't done that since I was a teenager." 

Sarge hmed. "Son, does this have to do with that sister of yours?" 

Grifs shoulders stiffened.

"Thought so. Even on a phone that girl isn't quiet."

"You listened to my call!" The temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Hard not to. Her voice carries for miles. But you are just upset that Freelancer talked to her about you being a bad guy. She was bound to find out eventually. If she wasn't a Grif, I would be surprised it took this long."

"Whatever. Can we just get back to the stupid meeting?" He crossed his arms, managing to slouch even further in the chair. "We were talking about what we're doing with Washington."

"There is nothing to do. We keep things the way they are until he really screws up. When that happens, we throw him in the slammer."

"I'll second that Simmons."

"And I'll make it a three-way."

"Thank... you... sir." Simmons said to Sarge while trying not to cringe (failed) because of Donut. "Is... is there any other business?" 

The room was quiet for a long moment. "...Yeah..." Grif was the one to speak. "Since we are talking about Washington, the reason he is here is because Church hired us to get back his girl. We now know there is no girl left to get. So... mission over... right?"


	32. Retirement

York stared at his new reflection. Left eye as white as snow, several light scars, and two deep gashes leading up to the eye. He lightly touched the edge of the longer mark, giving a hiss.

“You know, I think you look better this way. More distinguished. The beach bunnies would love to hear all of your epic hero stories.” The other man in the room smirked at York. “Add some spice rum and we got a party.”

The hero gave a chuckle. “That sounds pretty nice, but again, I am not ready for retirement Illinois.”

“Yeah, but I’m already there. Stop calling me Illinois. I’m only Tim now Sean.”

“And I’m not Sean. I’m York.”

“Actually, you’re New York.”

“Oh, go back to talking to whales old man.” The two men laughed together.

“But seriously Sean, if you keep going with that bum eye… you are going to get yourself killed. This is the best time to stop. You can’t get the girl if you’re dead.”

York looked at the floor for a moment. “I can’t abandon my team… Tim. They need me right now. Wash is in danger and we can’t go another man down.”

The retired hero formally known as Illinois looked at the ceiling. “I understand that, but… you also got to look out for yourself. Saving someone that plenty of others can save is not worth risking your life. Hell, a few more centimeters and you’d already be six feet under. My shack isn’t very big, but I will always have room for you. I would even get rid of some of my rum to make room… by drinking it.”

 “I appreciate the offer, but… I’m not ready. If I survive getting back the rookie, I’ll strongly consider it… after we work together on making room for me.” The two men laughed again, Illinois patting York on the back.

“I look forward to it.” He handed the hero is golden visor. “Don’t die on me Sean. You’re the only one that can drink as much as me.”

“I’ll do my best.” York took it and pulled it over his face. “Let’s get out of this hospital already.”

“Kind of surprised they managed to keep you here this long.” 

“Oh, I tried to leave, but there’s this one doctor that always managed to stop me before I made it out the room. She kept making threats in such a cheery voice. Dr. Grey would honestly make a great super villain.”

The two left laughing once more. Tim made sure York made it back to Mother of Invention tower before the two parted ways… well not before he made three more attempts to get the hero to retire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter is short.   
> Illinois can talk to sea creatures and is named Tim... because of the Timmy Helmet.


	33. Eerie

Washington’s body was stiff and sore in a great many of places. Joints popped as he made his way through the halls so late at night you could say it was early morning. Staying in bed for an entire day is a really, really bad idea. Seriously, don’t do it. Wash is certainly regretting it as he shuffles his way into the kitchen, making a pot of coffee.

Once the machine has finished its job, the room becomes dead silent. Wash doesn’t notice how quiet it is until he finishes pouring his third cup. No sound of someone cooking breakfast or rambling while baking muffins. No little arguments over nothing of importance, but felt important for the participants to have. No complaining about how things are not going right. No stupid questions that make him uncomfortable. Wash took a moment to look around the kitchen. No Doc sitting off to the side where no one notice him. No robotic monotone Spanish that no one could understand. Not a blarg or honk to be heard. It was… eerie.  

After the pot was empty, Wash left the kitchen, not liking how strange the quiet felt. Instead he wandered the slightly dark halls. The exit lights were on, providing enough light to see, but added with the silence, just made the base even more eerie. The only difference between this and a bad horror movie is the ghost already has him so there is nothing coming to get him. Trying to forget that thought, Washington started to think about the tour Donut gave him. It actually did help him to forget the creepy atmosphere for a little while, all the way until he came across the old cell block.

Unlike the rest of the halls, the cell block lights were on and blinding white. How a hallway with lights on can be creepier then a base with light off, Wash will never understand, but knows what it is like. The tour did not go down the hall the ended at a door that was slightly ajar. Each side had twelve cells with glass walls and a door that made them air tight. Wash took a few minutes to examine the first cell on the right. It had a toilet and a slab attached to the wall for a bed. It looked really uncomfortable. Walls, floor, and ceiling were white. It is comforting to know the blood gulch crew didn’t want to put him in one of these. The glass door had a small engraving on it. It kind of looked like a pitchfork with a short handle.

Wash turned around, looking at the symbol on the other door. A horseshoe? A few seconds of looking at the shape he noticed something dark in the cell. Five steps and he was against the glass wall, getting a closer look. His skin prickled as realization dawned on him. It was a person! Quickly he tried to open the door, but it would not budge.

“Hello! Are you okay in there?” Wash tried to get their attention. There was no movement. He tried the door again. Still nothing. He took a longer look at the person in the cell… only to realize it was too late for them… far, far too late. Whoever they were, they have been gone for years. Possibly decades.

Wash felt like he was going to be sick. He had to look away from the cell. That only caused him to realize there were twenty two more cells. How many of them were filled? Could there be anyone here to save?

“Hello?!”

No response.

At a slightly hurried pace, Wash continued down the cell block. Looking into every single cell. X, O with a line from top to bottom, T, Y, sideways M. Wash paused at that one. The cell was not white. The inside was black. Everything but the body was charred. This person had fire powers and used them to try and escape. A shaky deep breath and Wash continued.

P, O, the symbol for pi, three lines, M, upside down V, I… another body was in this cell. They were leaning against the wall the shared with the next cell he had not checked yet. Wash looked to the cell across the hall, K, spotting nothing, and then went back to this side of the hall for the next cell. H. Inside was yet another body, leaning against the wall, right against the other person. Wash spotted a crack in the wall that he didn’t see from the other cell. A boney finger poked through it, with a hand holding onto it tightly.

Wash didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He closed his eyes turning away from the two that went through whatever this is together. A few calming breaths and the hero opened his eyes. O with a dash inside it. His hand quickly came up to his mouth, fighting the vomit back down. A child. The body in this cell was that of a child. Why? Just… why? Who could do… this… to a child? They were curled up in a ball like they had been crying.

He had to keep it together. There are still six more cells to check even though Wash has lost hope of helping anyone in this place. All of the remains look like they have been here for years. A few shaky steps find him in front of cell Z. Empty. E. Stained with blood, but no body. Upside down L. Another body. They were near the door, seeming to have been trying to escape when they had perished.

Triangle. Wash rushed for the door trying to open it for a moment. It didn’t give. Another moment and he noticed that this person was gone as well. The way they sat in the back of the cell made them look like they were meditating. This person accepted their fate.

B cell was the only cell with an open door. Wash could only speculate what that meant. Did this one manage to escape or was this going to be his cell if The Blood Gulch Crew decides to lock him up. Maybe something else entirely.

The last cell, A. Another body. The glass wall and door stained with long since dried blood. This person tried to beat their way out. Where the remains lay, they still appear to be trying to pry the door open.

That’s it. Twenty four cells, eight bodies, no one to save. Wash stood in that spot staring at the last cell for a long time. He’s no expert on remains, but he believes these bodies have been here long enough that his kidnappers were not the ones that did this… well most of them. It is possible that Church or Sarge did it. The others were probably kids of teenagers at the time of deaths.

More time passes as Wash thinks about the possible situation these people had been in, just staring at the one who kept fighting to the last breath.

_“Stop looking at me.”_

Wash nearly jumped out of his skin as a misty form appeared next to him, but the voice was still in his head. “…Church?”

_“What are you doing down here?”_ Church placed his barely visible hand on the door to cell A

“I was wondering why I wasn’t put in a cell, so started looking at them. Noticed a body… thought maybe… someone… needed saving.”

_“It is far too late for any of us to be saved.”_ Church looked back to cell B, heartbroken. _“So you can get the fuck out now.”_

Wash watched Church stand there looking at the empty cell, then back to the occupied one. The ghost knelt down looking at the person’s face. The hero noticed the clothes on the body. Very light blue scrubs though covered in some blood. The same light blue as Church’s scrubs. None of the other’s had that same color scrubs on either. Everything clicked for him.

“A… as in Alpha… Church is this… you?”

_“No duh, dumbass.”_ Church rolled his eyes.

“…What happened to you? What happened to all of you?” Wash glanced back down the hall.

_“You don’t need to know.”_

“I want to know.”

Silence followed.

“Church?”

_“Shut up… I’m debating on telling you.”_

Washington let out a sigh watching the ghost look at his own dead body. This is all sorts of wrong. He reached for the door, pulling with all his might.

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”_

“Well, I have seen enough ghost movies to know that giving someone a proper burial can help the soul finally rest in peace.”

_“Of, fuck you. That is not going to work. I am not leaving the realm of the living until I get my revenge.”_

“I think it’s worth a try.” Wash is straining his muscles, but the door won’t budge.

_“Just stop. Caboose couldn’t even force the door open and that moron has super strength.”_

Wash stops trying. If Caboose couldn’t, he doesn’t stand a chance. “So… what happened?”


	34. The ALPHAbet

_“Sit.”_

“What?”

_“Sit down dumbass. I’m going to tell you about my brothers. It’s going to take a while since there are literally twenty four of us.”_

Wash decided to sit down in the hall, leaning back against the glass wall of cell B. “I’m listening.”

Church was quiet for a moment, deciding how to start. _“We were not born, but created.”_ He pointed to the room that marked to end of the cell block. _“In that lab right there. Cloned from the man in charge of this research facility. Dr Leonard Church or as you might know him, the Director. He was studying super powers, pushing the boundaries of ethics and law to gain a better understanding._

_I was the first one. His Alpha. He was so proud that the cloning had been a success and the detectors were showing I had powers. They ran all the basic tests on me trying to figure it out… then more specific ones… then more life threatening. My powers never manifested. I tried to summon something up for them, just to make the pain stop, but nothing came of it. The Director was no longer proud of me. I was a disappointment to the closest thing I had to a father._

_I’m first brother, Omega was then created. The Director so disappointed in me, he used the other end of the Greek alphabet to continue his stupid naming theme.” Church rolled his eyes. “Omega was angry all the damn time. He came out of the tube wanting to control the universe. A wannabe supervillain from the very beginning. It didn’t take long for everyone to know his power. He could control people, make them do what he wanted. The doors were changed to what they are now with only one person capable of opening them because he kept taking over scientist’s minds to let him out. Omega was the only one of us to make it outside this place, even though he didn’t get far._

_Psi… something went wrong with the cloning process. His lungs didn’t develop correctly. Never really said much with all the chest pain he experienced in the three days you could say he was alive._

_Chi was frail. His blood was water. Not all ‘powers’ are great. No one ever hears about the ones that are just going to get a person killed in the long run. Once Chi started ‘bleeding’ he couldn’t stop. Water doesn’t fucking coagulates. They tried to save him, but he wound up leaking to death._

_Phi was poisonous. I heard that others with this rare power slowly build immunity to themselves as they grow up and develop. For Phi, he came out as an adult. He didn’t have time to do that. He died convulsing in his cell about a week old._

_Upsilon could talk with birds. The scientists even got him a bird as a pet. It would have been nice of them if it wasn’t solely for studying his communications. They tried to record what was being said, so they could make an English to bird dictionary or some other stupid shit like that, but when they added a second bird of the same species, getting different tweets for the same responses, decided it was not worth their time. They went back to experimenting on him. He was around for about… seven months before he died. One day he just didn’t wake up after going under the knife._

_Tau… Tau could shapeshift. He tried tricking the Director in letting him out by looking like some of the scientists. Said Tau tricked them and locked them in the cell and that the real scientist was actually Tau looking for an exit. The Director had the scientist locked in the cell and neither was allowed to leave until Tau gave up the charade. He started doing it just to piss off the scientists. Then one day… he looked like a tiny little blonde girl around three years old. The Director was pissed as Tau called him daddy. He was taken to the lab… never saw him again._

_Then there was Sigma. That dude… was all sorts of crazy. But not the padded room kind. He… he would have been one hell of a supervillain. Sigma was smart, cunning, manipulative, creative, and could turn his body into fire. Asshole got on the Directors good side. Was even aloud to help experiment on the rest of us. He liked the idea of breaking us mentally just for something to do. He couldn’t get to me though. I could tell he just wanted more for his life. Part of me still thinks he was doing all of that to try and get us all out of here. Like all the bad he was doing to us were to make us stronger, so we could survive once we made our escape. The damn prick._

_Rho… he kind of had Midas Touch. All organic things he touched turned to copper. It made eating really hard for him. Pretty much was restricted to fluids. His immune system suffered from the diet. Eventually he got sick and didn’t pull through. I don’t think they were really trying to save him. Too much of a danger for their own wellbeing._

_Pi was an angel. Literally. He had wings that were so white they kind of glowed. All Pi ever wanted was to go outside and fly around in the open sky. To see how high he could go. The Director was curious as well, but deemed it too risky. Instead… the bastards removed his wings. Said they wanted to see what would happen to a winged without wings. The answer, deep depression. Eventually he just stopped eating and drinking. Slowly wasted away._

_Omicron was another case of bad cloning. He suffered organ failure and died in a day._

_Xi could see into the future. I tried to ignore him for the most part. The first time he ever spoke to me he said that… ‘death will set you free’. I thought it was creepy as hell back then. I also didn’t realize my power would only work once I was dead. I had seen to many of us die at that point to think too deeply on it. The last time he spoke to me… he said ‘Save the man in the snow... Goodbye brother.’ He died the next day in the lab._

_Nu could create an energy weapon kind of like Tucker’s sword, but was a bow and arrow. He was brash. Sigma told him to keep calm and wait for the right time, but Nu wouldn’t. He saw an opening for himself… killed two scientists, a guard, and put an arrow in the Director’s shoulder before he was taken down. The bow and arrows were powerful, but no match for a gun in the end._

_Mu had four arms. It actually looked difficult to control them all separately. He constantly had both right ones doing the same task. Then they kept grinding against each other, causing sweat, that lead to rashes. Truly he looked miserable. It made him an irritable asshole to try and talk to. The Director decided to see if double the arms doubled his strength. Too much weight was added to the bar. He wound up dropping it on his neck. None of them moved to get it off of him. They just stood there and watched him suffocate to death._

_Lambda glowed in the dark. It was slightly annoying at first, but we all got used to it. Actually it was quite useful later on when Theta was created. He was scared of the dark and the soft constant glow helped him. I’m not sure what happened with Lambda though. One morning I woke up hearing him yell bloody murder… then nothing. They never removed a body, but he isn’t here._

_Kappa couldn’t get drunk. That poor son of a bitch. They kept pushing him to drink more and more each day trying to see if he had a limit. Turned out he did. His brain wasn’t affected, but his liver and kidneys were. He eventually died from alcohol poisoning._

_Iota… you can’t really talk about Iota without talking about Eta. Iota was made first. Actually Theta was created between the two, but somehow Iota and Eta were practically twins. Iota had the power to create pleasant dreams, while Eta could cause nightmares. The two are in the cells right next to each other. They chipped away at the wall between them slowly trying to get together. Like a magnet they felt they needed to be connected._

_Theta… tiny little Theta. He was Timid. Scared to really talk to anyone. Iota managed to get him to be more open with his calming presence and Eta tried not to scare him too much. Eventually he showed us is power. Little guy could shoot fireworks from his hands. It was a perfect fit for that sweet little boy._

_Zeta… well during the cloning stage he developed gills without the fucking scientists noticing. Once he was ready to be ‘born’ he wound up suffocating on air. There wasn’t a large enough source of water to put him in quickly. If only they paid closer attention.”_

This was the first time Church seemed to take a break from recalling his brothers, looking upwards for a moment. Wash had been keeping count. There were four more to go.

_“Epsilon… fucking hell. Epsilon… he… he could read minds and see memories. He would always clutch his head and mutter, asking it to stop. Sometime after Gamma came along he started screaming a name over and over again. Allison. He said nothing but Allison after that. One day he was thrashing about in his cell. He hurt himself badly, bleeding everywhere. The Director sent a guard in there to tie him down. Epsilon managed to get the gun off the guard. I wish he would have taken the opportunity to shoot the Director… hell even the guard…, but no… he put it to his own head. He wanted the voices and memories to end.”_

Church was really shaken up over the death of Epsilon.

_“Delta actually had the Director’s power. Super intelligence. Without a proper education though, he made due with his own innate knowledge. If he was actually allowed to study, he might have been smarter than the Director. He always looked at the logic behind the assholes decisions. Understanding exactly why he was doing this to us. It was actually hard for Gamma to fool him, and would always know the answer to the knock knock jokes he would come up with._

_Gamma… actually preferred to be called Gary. It kind of suited him. That actually caused Omega to pick a name for himself, O’Malley. We were the only ones to call them that though. He could control electronics. It was exactly what we needed to open the doors. We had our plan ready for escape, just waiting on our last brother. Waiting for the last unused cell to become occupied. Turned out Gamma was actually the last brother._

_It was the very next day after Epsilon ended it all, that Beta arrived. She was definitely not cloned from the Director like we were. Tall, blonde, gorgeous, and had a bad attitude. It was love at first sight. Her powers is… was… the ability to transform into a shadow. I don’t know why she didn’t use her powers to leave. Instead she used them to…”_

Church had a cheeky grin at the memory.

_“Well… I wasn’t alone in my cell for several nights. She must have really liked me to.”_

“Ew.”

_“You are 25 years old. Stop it with the ews.”_

“Yeah, but… you’re a clone of the Director.”

_“…EW!”_

“Yeah.”

_“Stop ruining my sex memories… EWWW! Dude!”_

“…What?”

_“I’m in your head! I can hide my memories from you, but you can’t hide yours from me!”_

Wash’s face turned bright red. “Well… you’re the one that said sex memories. I am a living breathing male in my prime. You should have known I wouldn’t of been able to stop one of mine from coming to the for front. You could have easily left that part out of your story.”

_“Oh yeah, like I was going to leave out the part, I didn’t die a virgin. Oh Dear God! That Is Your First Time! Dude! Seriously! Stop thinking about your sexapades right now. Seriously!”_

“Stop bringing it up and I will shove them back where they belong.”

_“Fucking hell. I was being all serious here and you and your gross mind fucked it all up.”_

“Fine, let’s just move passed this.” Wash took some slow deep breaths. The embarrassment slowly fading in color, but left him still slightly red. “So Beta, the girl you fell in love with and kidnapped me because of, were a clone of someone other than the Director.”

_“Yeah… I didn’t learn this till years after my death that she was cloned from the Director’s dead wife… and I can hear you thinking ew god damn it. Just… shut up and listen.”_

“Okay, you told me about your brothers and… Beta… so what happened?”

_“I’m getting to that part. Damn. Impatient much. Well, I think what happened was those that were funding the Director’s research shut it down. When this happened the only ones alive were myself, Beta, Gary, Delta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Sigma, and O’Malley. The Director was ordered to… terminate the experiments… so he did… kind of. He opened Beta’s cell, drugging her. He snuck her out of here… and left the rest of us to die. We didn’t have much time left after the power was turned off. With the ventilation not forcing air into the cells… we barely had a day left._

_Sigma told Gary to open the doors like we had planned… there was no electricity in them for him to manipulate. In desperation, he tried to pry the door open. Then Sigma tried to burn a hole through his glass. It didn’t work… all the flames did was use up the last of his oxygen._

_I could hear O’Malley ranting about revenge and pacing his cell all the way at the other end… breathing heavy. When he finally went quiet… Theta started crying. I tried to reassure him that we would be okay, but Delta decided to be a smart asshole, all logic, no common sense, telling him that we were not going to make it out alive because of fucking statistics bullshit. When Iota and Eta both called out to Theta at the same time and got no response… he was such a good kid._

_Eventually I heard the thud in Gary’s cell, then nothing. I called out to the dream team… I got one sob in return. Still don’t know which one of them it was… just that whoever it was, was ready to go._

_Delta stood by his door most of the time he had left. How he could calmly stand there waiting to die infuriated me. I just started punch the glass trying to break it. I only succeeded in breaking my hands. In pain, I kept fighting for freedom, pushing and pulling at the door. There was a moment where I felt lighter and more energized. Delta looked at me with surprise. Said ‘I see. Xi was correct. Death has indeed set you free Alpha.’ Damn those words confused the hell out of me. He just turned around and sat down in the back of his cell._

_‘You have a truly great power brother. Use it wisely. Please remember us. Memory is the key after all.’ I asked him what he meant… but got no response. I was so mad that I just charged at him… I tried to shake his shoulders to get him to answer… I couldn’t touch him… and I was in his cell instead of mine… I looked at myself seeing nearly nothing… then I looked back… seeing my body. Delta stayed calm enough to live the longest, but… I was left alone here in our prison.”_

Wash reached under his visor to wipe the tears away. _This place was a research facility that the Director conducted illegal cloning experiments; pretty much torturing what some would consider his sons all the way until they died terrible deaths._

_“Yes, and again, I can hear your thoughts.”_

“I’m sorry. I had no idea… the Director was… is a…”

_“Evil bastard that deserves to be punished.”_

“…Yeah… punished to the fullest extents of the law. Not killed by a victimized villain.”

_“The law? The law won’t do shit to him. If you haven’t noticed, this place was a **government** research facility. He was doing research on super power selection on the government’s dime!”_

“Super power selection?”

_“Yeah. He cloned himself to see if clones would have the same power as the original. Then when it was discovered we were different he started pushing our limits, pulling us apart, trying to figure out where the difference comes from. How those that are supposed to be identical, could possibly be so different.”_

“…That… is actually a good question. An answer could help lead humanity to a cure.”

_“A cure? Yeah right! They would use that knowledge to make a race of super soldiers, giving all the ‘freaks’ super strength, or invulnerability, or some other amazing superhero power to make an army. Then they would use the army to suppress the weak masses and possibly attack the sangheili home world.”_

“I highly doubt the government would allow an army of supers to be created for fear of their own safety.”

_“It’s what I would do.”_

“And you’re a villain bent on revenge.”

_“You’re no fun.”_

“Justice isn’t supposed to be fun.”

_“Yeah, but you know what is fun?”_

“Wha… EW!”

_“I can share my memories with you if I really want to.”_

Washington’s face was redder than ever before. “Two can fight in this battle.”

_“UH! Man… okay… just so you know… I am cool with that, but I am out!”_

The hero felt a bit of a weight lift from his mind that he had not felt since arriving in Sidewinder. “…Church?” No response. Slowly Wash stood up from the floor. As he walked back out, he gave each one still trapped a silent promise to free them one day.

After exiting the cell block, he hid his face in his hands. _I just had a serious conversation with a ghost about how he died and ended it with a sex memory fight? What in the world happened to me? The fact that I actually won just makes it weirder!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living Like This, We Were Already Dead


	35. News Report

“The question everyone has been asking for the past five days ‘Who kidnapped Freelancer Hero: Washington, and why?’ My name is Dylan Andrews and it’s up to people like me to find the very truth and expose the real facts.” She paused for a moment for this is the part they run her action montage of past reports. Jax gave the que again once it was over.

“Today I stand before a long since abandoned school for supers known as Blood Gulch Outpost. After hours of analyzing the evidence, and scouring through exclusive footage, I have discovered the identity of the so called supervillains responsible. Sixteen years ago when this facility was shut down, three students and one teacher banded together, calling themselves ‘The Blood Gulch Crew’ and turned to a life of crime.

The teacher, a man only known by the name Sarge in all accounts has a history in villainy. As a student, he declared a fellow student his hero nemesis and started working on a robotic army to conquer the world. No one took him seriously until one of his creations; a sentient robot named Lopez the Heavy came forth, devolving all of the evil plans in the making. The government sentenced Sarge to twenty years of community service as a teacher and awarded Lopez with something no other created had been given… citizenship.

Sarge served his sentenced and more, teaching for a total of twenty four years. Why did he stay four years longer than he had to? Perhaps he enjoyed teaching or perhaps it was something more sinister?

Franklin Delano Donut was deemed in control of his Volatile Constructs powers at nine years old. He spent the next few years living on his family farm. When he was thirteen however, his parents kicked him out, forcing him back into the super school systems. He was given a taste of what it is like to have a family and be a normal little boy before it was snatched away from him and separated from regular society, all because he wanted to be a fashion designer instead of taking over the family business.

Richard ‘Dick’ Simmons’ was eight when he was returned to his parents, a retired naval officer and a professor at Harvard University. His father suffered from PTSD and fell into drinking. While drunk he would go into blind rages. After many years, he attacked Richard and his wife with a knife. Richard lost his eye and his mother that night. For his own protection, he was moved back into the school system. Another boy given a real home and family only to lose it all.

Dexter Grif’s story ends the same way. Yes, I said Grif. He returned home as well as his little sister Kaikaina Grif. Shortly after, the tragic murder of Geoff Grif, the two super's father, took place just outside the Grif Stadium in Honolulu Hawaii for his role in employing supers for the GrifBall league. In the years that followed Dexter’s mother was so distraught by the passing of her husband, that she abandoned her two children to fend for themselves. Once the authorities were notified they were also sent back to into the school system.

All three of these boys were sent here to Blood Gulch Outpost, where they spent the most vulnerable years of life under the care of a known villain whose sentence was at its end. It would seem that Sarge stayed those extra four years to manipulate his students into joining him, starting a new wave of evil.

But these four were not the only ones involved in the kidnapping of the Hero: Washington. Three others were there last Monday.

There is no information on why, but the sentient robot, Lopez the Heavy has rejoined with his creator, whom he betrayed, as the only member of the crew who doesn’t have a super power.

Michael Jesus Caboose, was a member of Freelancer Trainee program thirteen years ago before he disappeared without a trace. He was even pronounced legally dead. The kidnapping was the first time he has been seen in thirteen years. I could not find anything that could tie the Blood Gulch Crew to his disappearance. In fact there is evidence they were out of the country during the time of his disappearance. How he joined them is a complete mystery even I cannot uncover.

Lavernius Tucker, after graduating from the Desert Temple School, became a solo vigilantly. He risked his life to clean up the streets of Zanzibar from the rise in gang activity. Ten years ago, the city of Zanzibar was controlled by an illegal alien, a sangheili known as CrunchBite. My informant actually worked for the sangheili at the time, giving me every detail of the events. The two prong plasma sword powers of Lavernius Tucker scared CrunchBite. He put a reward for his capture. When his footmen failed, he hired a team of supers to deal with the problem. The Blood Gulch Crew brought the vigilante down and dragged him to the sangheili’s feet. He was pleased with their work and brought them on with a one year contract as body guards. CrunchBite then proceeded to do terrible things to Lavernius Tucker, most of which I cannot give in detail. In the end… he was infected with a sangheili parasite, multiple times.

No one knew that was what CrunchBite had planned for Tucker. The Blood Gulch Crew were sickened by these actions, but were bound by a sangheili contract to protect him. The very second the contract was over, The Blood Gulch Crew turned on their former employer, killing him and ran as far away from Zanzibar as fast as they could, taking Tucker with them. The information I received also stated that at that moment, Tucker was infected with another parasite.

In my research, I have found on several social media sites with the crew, including Tucker himself, talking about his son at the right age to line up with what would be the time the parasite would have fully developed into a young sangheili. There are no pictures or even a record of there being a Lavernius Tucker Junior, but this child does exist. Possibly the first human sangheili hybrid.

So who kidnapped Freelancer Hero: Washington? A team of insane, manipulated, and tortured men that sell their powers out to criminal masterminds. Why? Because someone hired them to. Now you are asking ‘Who hired them?’ Well, I have found the answer to that as well.

During the television take over Thursday, our network was able to maintain a connection even as Freelancer redirected it to their location. The man behind the kidnapping is known as Church or as the Director of Freelancer called him, Alpha. He was possessing Washington’s body, so we do not have details on who this man actually is. But one thing is for sure, he took Washington to get a ransom from the Director of Freelancer. It is not money he wants though, no, it is a girl called Beta. The problem with that is, she is apparently dead. After Church was informed of this, he listed several letters of the Greek alphabet as if they too are people, and that he wants to kill the Director.

The fake bank robbery, turned kidnapping, has now become an all ought grudge match between Church and the Director of Freelancer. With a supervillain making death threats, the danger level to the areas surrounding Mother of Invention Tower has drastically increased. I warn all citizens’ to be on high alert. The recording of the interaction between Church and Freelancer has been posted several places online. Knowing Freelancer, they will try and remove them all as fast as possible.

Something more is going on, and with Freelancer keeping quiet, we must look deeper for the very truth and expose the real facts. I will not stop until I find it. This has been Dylan Andrews.”

York’s coffee had gone cold in his hand as he continued to stare at the T.V. in the break room.

North grabbed the mug before it slipped from his grip, setting it on the table. “York… I’m sorry. I was planning on telling you about the enemy and what happened during the ransom talk after coffee. You did not need to hear it from the crazy news lady.”

Slowly the one eyed man turned to look at North. “So… that is all true.”

“Well… the ransom and death threat part is… and the identities of the enemy as well.”

“So… the child abuse and abandonment stuff…”

North nodded. “It’s in their records.”

“And the sangheili… well… rape?”

“That I had no clue. During the fight, Tucker did say something about a Junior that has no record… I hope the alien stuff is… not real.”

“Sentient robot citizen!”

“Real.”

“The Freelancer trainee?!”

“On top of that, he is also 479er’s blood brother.”

York put a hand to his forehead. “Holy crap. What the fuck is happening?”

“More than I feel comfortable sharing.”

“There’s more!”

North looked around the room. Maine was at the coffee maker waiting for more to percolate, but was looking at him with a raised brow. South was glaring out the window, but he knew she was listening. He let out a sigh having a feeling that this is not the right place to say any of the things Connie had told him. “…No. I’m past comfortable sharing as it is York.”

“Oh… damn. I thought you were going to drop an even bigger bomb shell on me.” York chuckled and gave North a soft shove. “Nearly gave me a heart attack North.”

“…Dakota.”

York rolled his eyes. “Fine, North Dakota.”

He shook his head. “My real first name is Dakota. The Counselor and Director probably got a kick out of giving me a nickname the same as my real name.”

York blinked a few times at that. He looked back at Maine and South. Sure South knew North’s name being twins and all, but he just blurted out in front of two other people? South didn’t look to happy at her brother either.

“You were the only one in this room that didn’t know that.”

Now South was glaring daggers.

“You told Maine before me!” York flopped back on the couch.

“Well, you kind of asked for a bomb shell, so I gave you one. If I didn’t share my last name” nod towards South “I would share that to.”

Maine had an evil grin as he said “West.”

South gave screech that could be heard two floors down and up, that was soon followed by nervous laughter as North ran for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing another chapter for the backstories, but it kept getting closed, making me lose nearly all my work on it. Got so frustrated I took a long break from all fanfictions. Even readying them... then I had several weeks of reading to catch up on. So sorry it took so long for **something** to come out.


	36. Whipped Cream

The plan was to talk to Church in the morning after the too much coffee show of Washington was over. The problem, Wash didn’t show up. They decided to wait in case he comes back for breakfast. A rare treat, Grif decides to cook for them… well he wanted waffles and everyone else burns them every single time! Donut chopped up strawberries to put on them along with whipped cream.

“Simmons, open wide so I can put my creamy goodness…”

“NO!” The nerd’s face was bright red. “I mean… let’s save it for the waffles.”

“Oooh, I see. You would rather have it on Grif’s hot steamy homemade _waffles_ early in the morning.”

“Why dId You Say WafFles Like ThAt!” Simmons voice was all over the place.

“Like what?”

“N-never mind.”

Wash still hadn’t appeared by the time the news started. At which point they forgot they were waiting for him. Once the report was over, the yelling started.

“Did You Seriously Manipulate Us As Teenagers?!”

“Lopez is a CITIZEN! He Can’t Even Speak English.”

“You Don’t Need To Speak English To Be A Citizen You Racist Fuck!”

“Hmm, So. You really grew up on a farm in Iowa?”

“ Yep! You spend a lot of time thinking when you're on the farm. And then a lot of time repressing those thoughts.”

“Your dad killed your mom?”

 “Your mom abandoned you?”

“Why Is Lopez With Us If He Already Turned On Sarge Before?”

“Caboose was a Freelancer!”

That last one shut the group right up, all staring at Caboose who was eating whipped cream right from the can.

“…Tucker did it.” He said with his mouth full.

The Blood Gulch Crew huddled in close to figure out what the hell is going on. “How could a moron like him have been in the Freelancer program?”

“I have no clue. Simmons even failed their entrance exam.”

“I didn’t fail. I just didn’t finish.”

“Same thing.”

“No it’s not.”

“Stop with the lovers spat already. We got a piece of where Caboose came from other then seventeen sisters. He was a Freelancer trainee that went missing thirteen years ago and was declared dead. Church said that was about the time he found the man in the snow on the brink of death.”

“You know what that means?” The four men turned to Donut. “Caboose is at least two years older than Tucker.”

“Man that is not important.” Tucker groaned.

“Oh, no it is very important.” Grif had an evil grin. “What do we call someone younger than a man child?”

“A man baby?” Caboose supplied unhelpfully. “Or is it boy child?”

“No, Fuck This! I’m going to go find our hero so we can have a real discussion with Church.” He stormed out of the room muttering under his breath. “Fucking assholes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wash didn’t feel like facing the Blood Gulch Crew after everything he had learned this morning. Hearing the extra loud noises from the kitchen only caused him to sigh as he snuck by, heading for the gym. He still had the hero high (adrenaline rush) slightly and needed to burn off that extra energy.

Not as many hours as he would like passes before Wash just lies back on the bench press, to worn out to continue (adrenaline high crash). Some unknown amount of time passes by before he hears the door open. Guessing it was Junior, Wash sat up to get off the bench.

“Just in time kid.” He decided to say that because that is what the more experienced heroes used to say to him. “I just finished up so it’s all yours.”

“Really? Cause it looked like you were taking a nap.”

Wash cracked his neck as he turned so fast to see who it was.

“Okay, that was fucking gross.” Tucker had his arms crossed, just staring at him.

“…Yeah… and it kind of hurt to.”

“So on top of having god-like abs, you’re also a dork.”

Washington’s ears turned red. “They’re not god-like. North, York, and Maine are in far better shape than I am.” He quickly put his borrowed shirt back on. “If anyone’s abs are god-like, it would be Carolina’s.”

“She has rocking chick abs? Nice.” Tucker grinned thinking about them. “Though, I’m not hearing denial on the dork part. Are you just dramatic and can’t take a complement, or are you proud of being a dork?”

The hero sighed. “Not the first time I’ve been called a dork or dramatic.”

“Oh fuck, it’s both. What next? You watch kid shows and skateboard?” Tucker meant that jokingly, but noticed Wash’s stance become stiffer. “Holy Shit, You Do!” He busted out laughing.

“No I don’t!” Washington’s voice was an octave higher. “Well… not the kid shows part. Skateboarding is rather difficult and good training for balance.”

“You have cat powers! Why do you need to practice balance? Doesn’t it come naturally?”

His ears were bright red again. “Not really. Unlike a cat, I don’t have a tail, which helps them balance. Pretty much all I got is claws, flexibility, and kind good vision. I have the weakest powers out of my team.”

Tucker sighed. “and self-esteem issues. Dude, I have kickass power, but you could totally beat the shit out of me.”

Wash remembered Church mentioning something about an energy weapon, but he couldn’t remember what it was. “I doubt your power is kickass if that’s the case.”

"It so is."

“Oh yeah?’

“Yeah.”

“Prove it.”

Tucker made a quick wide swing of his arm, clenching his fist as the two prong plasma blade appeared.

You don’t have to be a fan of that old series, or have ever even seen it to love lightsabers. This, right before the hero right now… is just like those, but better. Tucker’s power has two parts and you can see the edge of it like a real blade, not one long stick that glows. This is just… “wow.”

“Told you.” Tucker’s grin was to full of himself.

“You have a weapon that can cut clean threw me and I could still beat you? What kind of super powered henchmen are you?”

“One that tries not to kill.” He unclenched his fist, dissipating the weapon. “If Junior found out I was some murderous psycho on top of being a bad guy, he would never want to speak to me again. Keep that shit to a minimal.”

Wash wasn’t expecting that. Sure they didn’t kill any of the civilians at the bank or his team, but he put that as part of the plan. Freelancer team Alpha would have not held back if there was innocent death, so he figured to keep them from ruining the kidnapping they avoided that. Not killing his teammates was because they were too good to let that happen. Now Wash knows that the Blood Gulch Crew… or at least Tucker was trying not to kill.

Tucker turned away from Wash, making the hero realize he had just been staring at him.

“Anyways, the guys and I were waiting for you in the kitchen, but you didn’t show up. Took me fucking forever to find you. We need to talk… as a group. So wrap up in here and get your ass to the living room. Everyone probably migrated there by now.” He said without looking back at Washington. "Bet all the whipped cream is gone. Assholes." Tucker left the slightly confused hero alone in the gym.


End file.
